Battle Club
by Doku-8888
Summary: A trainer gives up on traveling and decides to take up residence in Pewter City. However, as she tries to start a normal life, many events occur that condemn her to a life that promises to be anything but normal. OC as main character
1. Chapter 1: The Kid

The Battle Club

Chapter 1

-The Kid-

**(Originally M, but I ended up feeling that this was about the same as some other T Fics. Swearing, violence, and reality, and some inappropriate things mentioned, but nothing that really makes it M. I had it M so that I was safe, but I ended up not caring. Enjoy.)**

_1:30 A.M._

_Pewter City_

"It's just down this road here…" A man in a suit led a young woman down a dark street. They walked until they reached a two-story building with boarded-up windows and worn paint, the color of the paint unidentifiable in the night.

"Okay, thanks." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and frowned.

The man held out his hand, which she shook. "It was nice doing business with you, Ms. Rothel. If you have any questions, just call."

"I thought you said this place didn't have a landline?"

"Well…. You know where my business is."

"Right."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I have my Pokemon. They're all pretty strong."

"Alright…" The man turned and walked away without another word.

Ms. Rothel stood outside for a while, letting out an audible sight before pulling out a key and going up to the door. She unlocked it, stepped in, and searched the wall for a light switch. The light flickered on, revealing a wooden floor bare of any amenities at all. "Nice place…." She muttered, setting her bag down and locking the door behind her. A narrow stairwell was located at the back of the room, leading upwards to the next floor. She traversed it carefully, making sure there were no faulty floorboards.

The next floor held the same as the first. She found the light switch and flicked it on, revealing nothing but boarded up windows and a wooden floor. Reaching into the pouch on the side of her pocket, she grabbed a Pokeball. "Go Primeape," She muttered, sending the brown fighting ape out.

It looked around before staring up at her questioningly.

"I don't want to travel anymore… It's not as great as all the hype says it is. We're staying here from now on…"

"-You've got to be kidding me! You're so lazy!-" The Primeape spoke in its own language, but they had been around each other enough to understand their respective tongues.

"Hey, calm down. I just don't feel like it anymore. We'll start a battle club, so you four can still battle… And I'll find a job or something. Make some money to fix this place up."

"-Asshole. I liked traveling,-"

"I didn't. I'm the trainer. If you don't like it, leave."

The Primeape rolled its eyes, and went downstairs.

"Now you've gone and done it, Zicks," She muttered to herself. She reached into her pouch and pulled out three more Pokeballs, sending out a Golbat, Victreebel, and Kingler. "Hey, we're not traveling anymore, go downstairs and consort against me with Primeape." She looked into their eyes, searching for some happiness or acceptance.

All of them glared at her and descended the stairs.

"To hell with them," She sat on the wooden floor for several more minutes before descending herself. On the first floor, Primeape had started pulling boards from the windows. Victreebel was grabbing what Zicks had brought along from the bag and spreading it on the floor. Kingler was piling up the boards in neat stacks that looked to be organized in size, and Golbat was fluttering around the roof, wiping away cobwebs.

"What… The hell…." She stood with a look of stupor on her face.

"-You better go through with this whole battle club, or else we'll probably have to murder you.-" Primeape called.

"Battle club? Sure… Whatever. We'll set it up tomorrow, if we can."

She grabbed her laptop and leaned against her single pillow, powering it up. It didn't take her long to log on and press the 'Mozilla Ninetales' icon, but she was met with an error message. "Noooo! Come on! There isn't Wi-Fi anywhere around here?" She fiddled around with the settings for a few seconds. "Fuck! Not one of my new neighbors is rich enough to own an internet connection I can hack into? Fuck!"

"-Language, Zicks…-" Primeape called.

"Shut the hell up, Primeape, you called me an asshole earlier! Remember?"

"-The internet connection doesn't deserve it. You kind of did.-"

"You said you were happy about this!"

"-Kind of.-" Primeape went back to work.

Zicks played a game of hearts, swearing a few more times when Golbat, which she had named one of her opponents, shot the moon. The Pokemon's activity had died down, and so she turned off the light and fell asleep, resting her head on her pillow.

_9:00 A.M._

_Pewter City_

Zicks woke up to a young boy walking through her house.

"What the hell?"

He whipped around, startled. "Woah! I thought you were asleep! When I talked to you, all you did was mumble something about a internet connection…"

"So? What are you doing in my house? How did you get in?" She stood up, stretching.

"Your door was unlocked. I'd figure I'd come in here and see if I could find any items."

"You didn't steal anything, did you?" She checked to see if her laptop was still there, which it was.

"No, I mean like Potions or TM's. You know, the stuff people usually have lying around their house that they let you take."

"Nobody does that."

"Maybe not for you because you're grouch-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The boy screamed as Golbat landed on his head.

"Dammit! Golbat, return!" The large bat disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Woah, you're a Pokemon trainer?"

"I used to be. I quit."

"Why?"

"Traveling was too much for me."

He stood still for a moment, before speaking again. "I know what I'll do! I'll battle you!"

"No! Get out!"

"Okay! We'll battle outside! I'll be waiting!"

He ran outside and stood in the middle of the street.

"Little urchin…" She mumbled. She went to her bag to grab a bite to eat, but when she went to eat her Snorly Bar, there were only a few crumbs left.

Zicks looked outside again. "Dammit! Go and battle Brock or something!" She grabbed the small amount of cash she had, and headed out the door.

"AHA!" He screamed, pointedly making eye contact. "When trainers eyes meet, they have to battle! No questions asked!"

"I'm not a trainer, and that's someone else's line." She mumbled, readjusting her dark blue shirt. And walking down the road toward the Pokemart.

"Come on! I know I can win! You're not motivated at all, so if I battle you, I'll win, because I'm motivated!"

"Go away."

She opened up the door to the Pokemart and stepped inside. The boy remained standing in the middle of the road.

She checked how much she had money-wise, and examined the prices. She grabbed a small bag of Poke-food and some bread, and headed up to the counter.

"Is that all?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Yes…" Zicks mumbled, handing over the items. The cashier began ringing them up. "Do you know anywhere in town that's hiring?"

"Hmmm…" The woman handed over the Poke-food and bread, "We do have an opening here, but it's a janitorial job…. I'd check the Gym and the museum… Also, there are some… Successful… Families around here, and they might be looking for a maid, I don't know."

Zicks sighed. "So there's no water parks around here?"

"No."

"Restaurants?"

"No."

"Movie theater?"

"There's one being built!"

"Oh! How soon will it be done?"

"2 years."

"Dammit. Well, thanks for the groceries."

"It's my job."

"Oh yeah."

Zicks walked out into the street again, heading back.

"Come on! Battle me!" The boy jumped out from behind a dumpster.

Zicks ignored him and kept walking.

"Please?"

She didn't say anything.

"Please please please?"

She rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"-"

"NO!" She screamed whirling around to face him. "For whatever reason, your ears are clogged with your own shit, but I said: NO. MANY TIMES. I'm trying to adjust to living on my own, but so far, all it has consisted of is buying small amounts of food and being annoyed by PIECE OF SHIT TRAINERS whose stupid-ass mothers never taught them the meaning of the commonly used word: NO. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE YOU USELESS BAG OF SHIT."

The boys face dropped and he stared at the ground.

Zicks turned on her heel and walked away.

She stormed into her house, throwing the food against the wall.

"-So he wanted a battle?-"

"Shut up, Primeape."

"-You promised us a Battle Club, and you turned away a battle.-"

"You would've demolished him, I'm sure of it. He probably didn't even have any prize money to his name, so it would've been a waste of time."

"-Still…. Where is he now?-"

"I talked some sense into him."

"-Talked?-"

"Okay, fine. Yelled."

"-He's just a kid.-"

"Fuck you. I'm fifteen years old, so I'm a kid too."

"-Language.-"

Zicks rolled her eyes and opened up the bag of bread, tearing a piece off of the first slice. "I'm going to find a job somewhere. I'm taking you with me, just in case someone attacks me." She pulled out Primeape's Pokeball. "Or in case I need to attack someone.

"-No problem. Wait wha-" Primeape disappeared in a flash of red light.

She walked down the street again, this time heading toward the gym. She walked up the hill, and opened the doors.

"Welcome trainer! Are you here for a Gym Bat…. Wait, haven't you already been here?" An old man stood before the gym puzzle, head tilted in curiosity.

"About a month ago, yes. I'm here to see if there's a job opening."

"Hmm…. We do have an opening in the janitorial department."

"Really? Why is there a severe lack of janitors? Why can't there be a severe lack of… Gym Trainers?"

"Janitors have respectable jobs, I'll have you know! If it weren't for them, buildings everywhere would be inhospitable."

"I'm a teenage girl. Not janitor material."

"You could be the first…."

"Never mind…" She walked out the door, leaving a chuckling old man behind her.

The museum was close by, and she walked through the automatic doors to the front desk. A man sat in a wooden chair, surrounded by an armada of rocks and fossils.

"Welcome to the Pewter museum! If you want to look around, it just costs the small fee of-"

"I'm not here for a visit. Do you have any job openings?"

"Job openings? Well, we do have a Jani-"

"Never mind." Zicks sighed, and walked out.

"Hmm… Well, I guess working in a Janissary-themed restaurant is not for anyone. Speaking of which, I'm up for some sauerkraut," He mumbled.

Zicks walked into the central plaza of Pewter City, and sat down at the park bench.

She leaned back, listening to the sounds. People walked down the street, talking about politics or food prices… Pidgey and Spearow chirped happily…. Sniffling emanated from a tree….

She rolled her eyes, guessing immediately who it was crying in a tree. She looked over to the big oak, and stood up.

"Kid? You there?"

The crying stopped.

"Hello?" Zicks called.

"What do you want?"

Zicks mentally stumbled over words. "I, uh… I thought about it. Yeah. I was thinking, and maybe a battle wouldn't be so bad after all."

The kid jumped down from the tree. Rubbing his eyes furiously. "Of course! I'm always ready! And I wasn't crying!"

"Sure."

"I wasn't!"

Zicks rolled her eyes. "So there's someone else up in that tree?"

"It was a Pikachu. It just ran off, you missed it."

"Right….." She rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway, when trainers eyes meet, they have to ba-"

\ "I already agreed to battle you."

"…..Fine."

Zicks pulled out a Pokeball from her pouch. "Primeape, get ready…"

The boy pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket. "NOW! WITH THE POWER AND PERSEVERANCE OF A MOUNTAIN! GO, METAPOD!"

The immobile green cocoon popped out next to the ape, who looked mildly confused.

Zicks sighed, rolling her eyes once again. "You're serious."

"Yeah, it just evolved! There's no way you're winning!"

"Whatever. You make the first move."

"NOW! TO MAKE IMPENETRABLE THAT WHICH IS TOUGH AS STEEL! METAPOD, HARDEN!" Metapod obeyed, giving off a metallic gleam as it increased its defenses.

"Primeape, Karate Chop," The ape walked over to the cocoon and slammed its hand down, knocking the Pokemon out clean.

"What? How did you win?"

"I didn't use a Metapod."

"But I…. But I… But…"

"Okay. I'm going to go home now. If you want to battle, go to the Pewter Gym."

Zicks chuckled as she walked home. It didn't take long, as Pewter wasn't a very large city. She opened the door and sent Primeape out.

"-Wow. That was pretty pathetic.-"

"Yeah…" Zicks let out a heartless laugh. "Glad we're done with him though."

"-You were nice to him! I was surprised!-"

"It was only to get him to leave us alone. And he didn't even give me any prize money."

"-You didn't ask for any…. Awww, Zicks has a soft spot!-"

"Shut up."

"-It's so cuuuute…-"

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and the boy stepped inside. "It's decided!"

"What? What are you doing here? I beat you! Go away!" Zicks groaned, slapping her forehead.

"No! I can't leave now! Because from now on, I am your…"

"Oh hell no."

"APPRENTICE!"

"NO!"

**And on that note, the first chapter is over. As it was the first chapter, it's naturally a bit short, but oh well. I promise that if I can come up with enough content, that the chapters will be longer. Please, if you enjoy, give me five minutes or less of your time and write a review. It would mean a lot, and thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak develops it, Nintendo publishes it. I'm not involved at all. However, I would appreciate it if you don't steal my story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Than Ever

The Battle Club

Chapter 2

-Stranger Than Ever-

_3:00 P.M_

_Pewter City_

"So when are you going to start training me?"

"It's pretty low on my priority list. Considering I _never agreed to_."

The boy paused for a moment, looking around at the interior of the house. He glanced over at Zicks. "Like, how low?"

"Low. Reeeaaally low."

He sighed. "What's above it?"

"Well, there might be hope. It's right below taking a shit this time next year," Zicks chuckled. "Oh, that must hurt. I'm gonna use that waaay more often."

"So you'll start training me next year?"

"NO."

She refreshed the 'Find a Connection' window for the hundredth time, sighing as it brought up the same message.

"What-cha doin?" The boy asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Nothing. Which is a problem," She got up, grabbing her Poke Balls and returning the occupants to the capsules in several successive flashes of light.

"What-cha doin' now, Zicks?"

"Wait. How the hell do you know my name?"

"I saw it on your start menu."

"Forget my name. Now. And you better be gone when I get ba-"

As she attempted to leave her house, she ran into a man dressed in a suit that stood on her front doorstep. Curses flew out of her mouth as she stumbled backwards and fell, knocking the inward-swinging door all the way back against the wall.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STANDING DIRECTLY ON MY FRONT DOOR STEP?"

"I am most sincerely sorry for your troubles, ma'am. However, I would like to request a battle at your Battle Club."

"How did you…" Zicks clenched her fists, turning on Chester. "Did you tell people I was starting a Battle Club? DID YOU?"

"Nope," He frowned. "I haven't had time to."

She whirled back around to the man. "I just want to be left…. Alone…" Zicks sighed as she remembered the promise she made to her Pokemon. "Fine. You know what? Fine. Let's battle. But not here. Somewhere else. We can't battle in here."

"Understood." He moved out of the way of the doorway. "Right this way," He gave her a warm smile, and adjusted his square-framed glasses.

"What are you doing?"

"I do believe it is customary to allow the ladies first passage to the next destination."

"This is my house. I'm leaving last." She grabbed the boy, shoved him out the door, and then motioned for the man to follow suit. He sighed reluctantly, walking out, and she followed him, locking the door behind her.

The trio walked down the road, taking a right, and heading toward the southern exit to Pewter City. The trip didn't last long, and they were soon standing in a small open field, the sun sitting at a slanted angle.

"Standard league rules?" He queried.

"Of course," Zicks replied. "Can I ask your name?"

"Arthur."

"Alright. Arthur. Good luck."

"Likewise, Zicks," He replied, giving her another warm smile.

"Okay, how do you know my na-"

"I heard it when I was waiting for you to exit your place of residence."

She shook her head. "Right…"

"Shall we?"

"Yeah… Go, Golbat!"

The large purple bat popped out, flying in a circle and crying out in excitement.

"If you'd please, Growlithe!"

A Growlithe appeared in a red flash, barking proudly as it prepared itself.

"Golbat! Confuse Ray!"

"Growlithe! Wild Charge!"

_What the heck?_ Zicks thought. _Where'd he get that move?_ Golbat fired a blast of purple sound waves at the Growlithe, smacking it in the face. An odd look on its face signified the induced confusion. However, it still charged, electricity surrounding its body, and it slammed into Golbat, sending Zicks' Pokemon shooting down to the ground.

"Golbat! Quick Attack!"

"Growlithe, Flame Burst!"

Golbat streaked toward the small dog, only to be intercepted by a small ball of fire, that, when it made impact, exploded harshly, knocking Golbat out of the air once again.

Zicks sighed. "This is going well. Golbat, you still there?"

The bat responded, weakly flying up into the air.

"Alright, good. Wing Attack!"

"Wild Charge!"

Golbat soared down to the Growlithe, both of its wings tucked in and glowing a bright white. Growlithe was surrounded once again by pulsing electricity as it leaped at the bat. The collided mid air, Growlithe landing elegantly, while Golbat crashed to the ground in an unconscious heap. A small crackle of electricity made Growlithe flinch as the recoil damage wracked his body.

"Alright, that was bullshit! Your Growlithe wasn't even affected by the confusion ONCE."

"My Pokemon have been trained to withstand such underhanded tactics."

"Underhanded! Really!" She reached into the pouch on her side and pulled out another Poke Ball. "Kingler, Go!"

The giant crab appeared on the field, snapping its claw together menacingly.

"Kingler! Bubblebeam!"

"Growlithe, Wild Charge!"

Kingler loosed a harsh stream of bubbles from her mouth, speeding toward Growlithe. The dog, however, had yet again surrounded its own body with electricity and was dashing toward the Kingler. The bubbles slowed him down a little, but not enough so that he couldn't ram the crab.

"Kingler! It's close to you! Stomp!"

"Growlithe, Flame Burst!"

Kingler raised one of her crustacean legs and brought it down harshly on the small dog, causing it to cry out. However, Arthur's Growlithe still pulled through, raising its maw and firing the burst of fire into Kingler's unprotected underside.

Kingler flew backwards, landing awkwardly a good distance away.

"Growlithe! Wild Charge!"

"Kingler, Protect!"

Growlithe quickly closed the distance, pulsing with electricity. Kingler raised its pincers, and a green bubble surrounded it. The Growlithe slammed into the bubble, bouncing backwards, the recoil damage still affecting it.

"Kingler, it's weakened! Finish it off with a Bubblebeam!"

"Growlithe! Wild Charge!"

Kingler loosed another stream of bubbles, which Growlithe pushed through once again. He slammed into the crab, knocking Kingler back again, unconscious. However, the recoil caught up to the dog, and it collapsed as well.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"What is with that Growlithe?"

Arthur frowned. "What precisely do you mean?"

"How come my Kingler couldn't beat it?"

"Maybe your Kingler needs more training."

She sneered at him.

He smiled politely back, grabbing another Poke Ball. "Gallade! Now is your time!"

"Go, Victreebel!"

The grass type popped out of her Poke Ball with a loud shriek, facing Arthur's Pokemon, which was exotic in Zicks' eyes.

"Where'd you find that? It's freakin' awesome!"

"During my travels."

She nodded. "Not going to let it stop us! Victreebel, Razor Leaf!"

"Gallade, Teleport away!"

Victreebel unleashed a flurry of sharp-edged leaves, but Gallade disappeared in a flash.

"Now! End it with Psycho Cut!" From behind Victreebel, a psychic blade whirled out from the nearby trees, catching the Pokemon off guard. Victreebel quickly crumpled, unconscious.

"What the heck?" Zicks yelled. She glared at Arthur, mumbling incoherently while she put Victreebel back in its ball. "This isn't over. Primeape, go!"

The ape appeared in the field in a flash of red light, and began hopping around, already raring to go. "Primeape!" Zicks called. "Screech!" Primeape turned toward the trees and let loose a stream of focused sound, blasting away at the undergrowth. Gallade appeared, bracing itself against the sound.

"Gallade, Low Sweep!"

"Primeape, Assurance!"

Primeape dashed forward with a dark power on its hand, and slammed it into Gallade. The Pokemon took the hit, and responded by ducking down and knocking Primeape to the ground with a circling kick.

"Now! Finish it with Psycho Cut!"

At close range, Primeape stood no chance. The psychic blade sliced into her, knocking Zicks' last Pokemon out.

"Oh come on!" She returned Primeape to her Pokeball, and stomped over to Arthur. "I don't have very much prize money, so this'll have to do." She looked over at Chester. "PRIZE MONEY. PEOPLE GIVE IT TO OTHER PEOPLE WHEN THEY LOSE. YOU OWE ME."

"I didn't come here to take your money. I came here to pay you."

Zicks stared at him in horror. "Okay, Arthur, I don't do that… I'm only fifteen!"

Arthur furrowed his brow in consternation. "I don't entirely follow the mean…." Realization dawned upon his face, and he blushed madly. "Oh dear, no! I would never! I… That is not… I was…." He swallowed. "I'm very sorry you took my offer to mean something such as that! Because it did not! Please do not phone the authorities!"

"Well, what are you paying me for?" She asked as he hastily handed her an envelope.

"Just please take the money and do not ever delve into that business!" He grabbed Gallade's arm, and in a flash of pink light, disappeared.

The boy walked up. "Weird guy. So when do we start training?"

"We don't. Ever. I wish you would just go away becau OH HOLY FUCK!"

The boy stumbled back in surprise. "What? Is it a bomb?"

Zicks bobbed her head in a diagonal direction, unable to form words.

"What is it? Are we playing charades? Okay! How many letters?"

She fell back onto the ground.

"Seven? Alright. Is it an object?"

She gasped for air and started laughing.

"You're a clown!"

"Shut up! We're ri… I mean, I'm rich!" She waved the envelope in the air. "IF THIS IS A DREAM THAT WOULD REALLY SUCK!"

"So how much money did we get?"

"I got it! It's mine! HOLY CRAP YES! I CAN BUY INTERNET! I CAN BUY PEWTER CITY! HOLY FUCK! YES!"

She ran back into town, the boy trailing behind her.

_7:00 P.M_

_Pewter City_

After raiding the grocery store, Zicks bought electricity. They said it would take a week, but she paid them to prioritize it. She bought furniture. She bought a bed. She bought television. She bought an internet connection. She bought windows. She bought a new lock. She bought a beanbag. She bought carpet. She bought wallpaper. She paid to have a basement built. And she paid them to prioritize _that_ too.

So while her housing renovations were being done, she headed to the nicest hotel in Pewter City.

"Zicks! Come on, please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Pretty pl-"

"NO. I'm having the best day of my damn life. Don't ruin it."

He stopped as they reached the hotel. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously." She opened the doors, and went inside.

"Hello!" The receptionist bubbled. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a room for 3 nights please."

"That'll be-"

Zicks slapped a wad of cash down on the counter. "I already checked your rates. Keep the change."

The receptionist's eyes widened as she counted the cash. "R-really? You're not kidding?"

"Nope."

She was hastily handed a room key. Zicks walked up to the second floor, and opened up her room, number 210. She ran and jumped onto the bed, marveling at the nice T.V, the clean smell, and the soft blankets that the room held.

"Time to check how much mo-"

A small piece of folded paper slipped out of the envelope.

_Dear Zicks,_

_I understand that you may be perplexed as to why this money was given to you. I assure you that there are no external intentions behind this endeavor, it was merely an act of kindness. It would please me greatly if you went about your promise to your Pokemon and created the Battle Club_

"Wait, how did he…." She recalled her conversations with Arthur, trying to remember telling him about the promise.

_so that they could enjoy life as much as I assume you will. Please do not waste this money on pointless amenities_

She felt a surge of guilt.

_but use it to help those around you. Now, if I may make a special request. The boy that is has been bothering you is not who you think he is. It would be your best interest to assist him in growing as a trainer. I assume you do not wish to have him in your life, so the sooner you get him on his way, the less trouble it will be for you. Do enjoy your newfound wealth._

_With sincerity and best wishes for your future,_

_-Arthur_

She set the note down and stared sullenly up at the ceiling. "No external intentions my ass."

_10:31 A.M_

_Pewter City_

Zicks awoke with a start.

She looked up at the clock. 10:31. She groaned, slumping out of bed and into the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she headed out to the lobby and over to the park.

Sure enough, the boy was sleeping on a bench.

"Kid."

"NUH. I was. Checking the bench for Lapras. Just in case."

"What's your name?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Man. I was having the best dream ever. You have no idea."

She stared at him with a steely gaze. "Answer me."

He rubbed his eyes again. "Chester. I'm Chester."

"Chester. I've decided to train you. We start now."

He frowned, and then rolled his eyes. "Wow… This dream is even better than a trampoline!"

Zicks growled and punched him on the arm. "It's not a dream. Get up, we're heading to Route 3. Give me your Metapod."

His eyes lit up, and he happily obliged, handing over his Poke Ball.

The park wasn't far from the exit to the city. Zicks walked quickly, Chester stumbling groggily behind her.

She walked over to a trainer. "Janice! Long time no see! Have you been practicing?"

The lass smiled. "Hey Zicks! I sure have been! Ready for another battle?"

Chester stared on in confusion.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Go, Metapod!" Metapod popped out next to the Pidgeotto, which let out a harsh clacking that could only be interpreted as laughing. "Metapod, return!"

"Wait, what?" Chester called.

"SHUT UP. Go, Golbat. Wing Attack."

"Pidgeotto, Gu-" The lass was cut short as her Pidgeotto crumpled to the ground.

"That's enough. Thanks, Janice. I forfeit. Here's your money." She tossed a small wad of cash onto the ground. "Knock yourself out."

She grabbed Chester and pulled him a distance away. "Send out your Metapod."

"But I don't ge-"

"Send out your Metapod."

Chester obliged, grabbing his Poke Ball and sending out his Pokemon. "I don't see wha-" He stopped mid-sentence as Metapod began to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter until it became unbearable to look at. Zicks and Chester glanced away, and when they looked back, a Butterfree hovered in midair.

"So, let me expla-"

"Quiet!" Chester hissed, a look of concentration upon his face. Zicks obliged, raising an eyebrow.

Chester cleared his throat. "NOW! FLOATING DELICATELY UPON WINGS OF BEAUTY! GO, BUTTERFREE!" He pointed up into the sky, and his new Butterfree posed with him.

"That's awesome. Now since you're all trained up why do-"

"Woah, woah, woah… All trained up? I'm still a beginner! I need more ti-"

"FINE." Zicks grabbed Chester by the arm once again, dragging him into the tall grass. "Find a Pokemon you want and start to battle it." She pulled a spare Poke Ball out of her pouch and handed it to him. "Once you've weakened it, capture it."

Chester looked around. "There's not really anything around here that I'd…"

"Doesn't matter. Find something. This is part of your training."

A small Jigglypuff wandered nearby, in search of some food. "Wow! Look, Zicks! A Jigglypuff! I should catch that!"

She slapped her forehead. "Are you sure you're a guy? Come on, Jigglypuff? That's such a weak Pokemon… And it looks stupid."

"What? What do you mean?"

Zicks pointed in another direction, where a male Nidoran was sitting. "Nidorans grow up to be big, strong, and intimidating. Why not catch one of them?"

"NOW! WITH THE CONFOUNDING FORCE HARNESSED BY THE SOULFUL BATTLER! BUTTERFREE, CONFUSION ON JIGGLYPUFF!"

"What are you doi-"

Zicks was cut off as a blast of telekinetic energy hurtled toward the Jigglypuff, knocking it on its back. "POKE BALL, GO!"

Chester threw the Poke Ball, and it soared through the air, smacking Jigglypuff in the face. It disappeared into the Poke Ball, which shook three times and clicked.

"YES! WE'VE DONE IT! WE CAUGHT A JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Are you serious? Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah. Do you have a Pokedex? I want to check the moves it has. I started in Pewter City, so Professor Oak didn't give me a starter or a Pokedex."

"I… Don't have one."

"Oh really? Where are you from?"

Zicks looked away. "Fuchsia."

"Cool! So you've been to the Safari Z-"

"Drop it. It doesn't matter. Now that you've got two Pokemon, you can go on a jou-"

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm still not as strong as you! I need to learn how to battle!" Chester stated.

"Okay. I helped you evolve your Metapod, and I gave you a Poke Ball so you could capture another Pokemon. Also, I refuse to help anyone who has a JIGGLYPUFF."

"Sheesh, Zicks, it's just a Pokemon."

"Well, fine! Go prove that it has some worth by beating a gym! And leave me alone!"

Chester groaned in frustration. "Okay, come on. I don't know what's making you so angr-"

"YOU."

"y, but I just want to get stronger. You're a strong trainer, and I just want your help."

"Damn it! I don't want to help you anymore! I already did! Just leave me ALONE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS." Zicks shouted, and stormed off.

_2:03 P.M_

_Pewter City_

Zicks slumped back onto her hotel bed and turned on the T.V. After flipping through the channels, she turned it off, and walked back outside.

It only took her a few minutes to walk to her house, just to check on the construction. Even though it had been less than a day, it was already halfway complete. Smiling contently, she walked to the park.

She sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky. Drowsiness overtook her, and she fell deep asleep.

_5:20 P.M._

_Pewter City_

A scream rang out, jolting Zicks out of her nap. It wasn't a happy scream, like surprise or excitement. It was fearful. She shook her head to relieve the drowsiness, and hopped up, running toward the sound. Her heart began to beat faster, and she grabbed her Poke Ball.

The sun hung in the sky, about to set, but still giving full daylight.

Another scream.

She sprinted harder, until she arrived at the scene.

A man in a black suit held a girl down, whispering something into her ear. She struggled and fought, trying to move away from the hand that covered her mouth to yell for help.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!" Zicks sent out Primeape. "KARATE CHOP THIS MOTHER F-"

He grabbed the girl and held her up as a meat shield. "Attack. I dare you. It won't end well for her…"

"Why would you try to rape someone in broad dayligh-"

"Oh, that's what you thought it was? No… I had much nobler intentions."

"Obviously. If you weren't trying to do that, then what was it?"

He glared at Zicks. "I was giving her an opportunity to become powerful. She wouldn't listen. So I had to force my intelligence upon her."

"Your intelligence being an innuendo for your dick?"

"Quiet! You scum! How dare you pollute this world!"

Zicks was taken aback. She shook her head. "Just let her go. She obviously doesn't want to listen to you."

The girl still struggled, gazing pleadingly at Zicks.

"This is a fight you can't win." He chuckled. "Look around you."

Zicks glanced to her right side. Three hooded figures stood there. She glanced to her left, where there were four. Behind her stood six people. All of whom had Poke Balls in hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're erasing you."

**So yeah, I totally didn't procrastinate this. In my defense, I was kind of busy, but… I pretty much forgot about this story entirely, which is why it hasn't been updated. At least I didn't rush it!**

**Actually, I probably spent only an hour or two writing this.**

**At least I was working on another fiction that requires a lot of work and research. (I've spent about 6 hours working, and all of that was compiling data and such.) School is starting soon, so that'll be in the way of future updates, but I'll try to work hard and quick, so that the updates aren't miles apart.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Just fyi.**


	3. Chapter 3: Foreign

The Battle Club

Chapter 3

-Foreign-

_5:23 P.M_

_Pewter City_

"What? I'm sorry, but… Erase me?"

The mans demeanor turned cold and judgmental. "You have been polluted by the world, that much is evident."

"Says you… Look, man," Zicks sighed, "She doesn't want to go with you. Just leave us all alone, and everything will be fine."

"You have no room to make demands, or even suggestions for that matter. Choose now, come with us, and become clean from your past, ready to start anew with the world, or die."

With the end of his sentence, a Dragonite swooped down, roaring menacingly. Primeape and Zicks both flinched.

"Primeape, use Assurance!"

"Dragon Rush."

Primeape had no time to attack. She was flung back by a great amount of draconic power, immediately sending her spiraling into unconsciousness.

"Victreebel!" Zicks yelled, sending out her next Pokemon while returning Primeape to its Poke Ball. "Acid!"

"Fire Blast."

The flames met with the liquid that Victreebel flung, instantly evaporating. The attack streaked toward its target, ending Victreebel's attempt.

"As you can see, even one of our forces outmatch yours. You have no choice. I'll say it again. Surrender, or die."

"Zicks!"

She whirled around upon hearing Chester's voice. "What the… Chester! Stay out of this!"

"I'll help you! NOW! BUTTERFREE!"

The group of men fell silent, and then burst into laughter. Rolling his eyes, the man spoke again. "Choose now."

Zicks looked at the girl, and then looked over at the Dragonite. "I…"

"Zicks! You can beat them! I know you can!"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Chester, I can't. They're too strong. I surrender."

Chester's left eye twitched. "Then I'm coming with you."

The men laughed again.

"What… Why are you…"

"You're not strong at all! These two, they have potential. But you, you're just some new trainer with no experience… And a Butterfree," The man snickered.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH BUTTERFREE?" Butterfree weakly landed on the ground and sulked.

"Trainer, put your Poke Balls on the ground."

She did as she was told.

"Step forward with your hands behind your head."

Zicks grimaced, and did so.

He nodded at someone behind her, and her wrists were grabbed and handcuffed. A gag was tied around her mouth, as well as a blindfold. She caught a glimpse of the other girl being detained as well.

"ZICKS!"

She rolled her eyes.

"BUTTERFREE, CONFUS-"

His voice was cut off with the sound of an explosion. Zicks winced.

She felt herself being hoisted onto the back of a large Pokemon. A sudden jolt and the air passing quickly by told her that they were moving through the air, the sound of other large wing beats nearby.

_So much for settling down._

_Later that day_

_7:40 P.M._

_Pewter City_

A young man with short brown hair walked up to the Pewter Gym. He sported a plain blue jacket, with a white shirt underneath showing around the collar. His baggy, casual jeans swished approached the doors.

"Ah, hello there, Grant!" The old man cried. "It's been a while! How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Brock. Is he still hanging around here?"

"Unfortunately, no. He's hiking up in the mountains right now, I'd check back around this time tomorrow. What'd you need him for? He has his Poke-Gear with him, by the way."

"He actually asked me for some training sessions…" The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure we arranged it for today…"

"Brock, asking you for training sessions… Such a short time ago, you were the challenger. Well, I'll contact him. Meanwhile, I'd suggest finding somewhere to stay. There is a motel, but it has frighteningly high rates…"

"Thanks," Grant politely replied.

The old man turned to the next visitor. "Welcome to Pewter Gym! I'm afraid you can't challe.. OH MY GOODNESS!"

Grant whirled around. A young boy stood in the doorway, cradling an unconscious Butterfree. His clothes were torn to tatters, and he had scorch marks all over his body.

"My boy, you and your Butterfree need immediate medical attention! Grant, could you…"

"Of course. Charizard, I need your help," he commanded, sending out his Pokemon.

"No…" The boy croaked. "I need to see… Brock."

"He's not here right now! What could possibly be so important that you'd risk your life just to say?" The old man yelled.

"Two girls… There were men dressed in black." He paused to cough. "They took two girls…"

"My goodness! What happened to you?"

"They took them, and I tried to stop them, and I got hit with a fire attack."

"Who did they take?" Grant demanded.

"One girl… I don't know her. But they took my mentor… Zicks. Zicks Rothel."

Grant froze.

"Zicks? She's…" He trailed off.

"Oh my… Abductions… We need to get these two medical attention, though!"

Grant snapped into action. "Old man, take my Charizard and these two to the hospital. Once there, contact me via Poke Gear, and I'll tell you where I am, so you can send Charizard. I'm going to go investigate this."

"Understood…" The old man grabbed the boy and his Butterfree, lifting their small bodies up with ease. He clambered up onto Charizard, who took off gently into the sky.

"Zicks… What have you gotten into this time?"

_Here, now that you've each chosen a Pokemon, you can have a Pokedex. They gather data about the Pokemon you meet. This will be useful for my research._

_Professor Oak stood before four young children. One boy had jet black hair, the other had brown hair, and both girls had dark red hair._

"_Unfortunately, I only have three Pokedexes, so one of you will have to go without. If we remember correctly, Zicks here broke one…" He glared pointedly at the shorter of the two girls. "So she'll be the one to go without. Grant, Aaron, Samantha, here you go. Zicks, I hope this teaches you a lesson._

Grant snapped out of his flashback. He turned and ran toward the rest of the town, hoping to find information on Zicks.

_The next day_

_Unknown Time_

_Unknown Location_

Zicks woke up in a jolt. She didn't remember dozing off, but the ride on the Pokemon was surprisingly smooth. A quick glance around revealed little, she was alone in a metal box with a rough mat that she had been resting on.

She leaned back against the mat, sighing. _So yesterday I get rich quick, and today I'm abducted. This is freaking wonderful._

The side of the box opened up, startling her out of her thoughts. It was a glass window, and three men stood on the outside, each holding a clipboard.

"Hello, and welcome to Live's headquarters!" The one in the middle bubbled, sporting a fake smile. "Since you're new here, we'll give you a name!"

"I already have a name. It's Z-"

"No, no, no… That's your _old_ name. Your new name is 127!"

"That's a number." Zicks stated, eye twitching.

"Precisely. Everyone has number. For example, I'm 6. The one to your right is 10, and the one to your left is 24."

"What about the guy who abducted me?"

The man's eyes flashed, and he readjusted his lab coat. "The man who helped you out is 2,"

"Helped me out? The hell he di- OW!" A sudden jolt of electricity pulsed through Zicks' body, causing her vision to flash. "What the fuck was tha- OOW!"

The man smiled in an almost sadistic way. "Here at Live, we believe that swearing will only lead to anger and pain. Therefore, we've devised an implant that will shock anyone who uses vulgarity. It's a disciplinary measure."

"I went to the dam," Zicks tested. "Damn, this system is sma- OW!"

"Neurological sensors can tell what you're talking about. Don't try it."

"Fine. What am I supposed to do here?"

"Prove your worth to the Live society."

"Okay. What exactly is Live?"

"We are an organization with our sights set on making the world a better place!" The man replied.

Zicks sighed. "Do I ever get to leave?"

"Not until we deem you fully erased. Regardless, you will begin your battling training today. Here is your first Pokemon!"

"I already have Pokemon…" She felt around her belt, and was startled to find that not only were her Poke Balls gone, but her entire outfit was as well. Instead, she wore a rather tight-fitting black t-shirt, and a white knee-length skirt. "Okay, first of all where the fuck are my P- OW."

One of the men suppressed a chuckle. "Where are my Pokemon, and what happened to my clothes?" She demanded with a scowl.

"Your Pokemon were deemed unsuitable for Live's standards. Instead, we have arranged for you to battle with this Pokemon, Oddish!" 6 pulled a Poke Ball out of his pocket as 24 pressed a button on a remote. A small opened in the window, and 6 pushed the ball through. It landed on the floor of the metal cell.

"Oddish. Are you fucking serio- FUCK THAT H- DAMMIT THA- OOOWWW!"

"Vulgarity will get you nowhere. This Oddish knows Sweet Scent and Absorb. You will be trained against other guests that are undergoing erasing. Do enjoy your stay." With that, all three men walked away, lab coats swishing.

Zicks reached down and grabbed the Poke Ball. "Give me a break. My Primeape would take this thing down in a fucking insta- Ow. In an instant." She pressed the button, and an Oddish popped out. "So. I guess I'm your battling partner now. I guess we can train some? I don't know…"

_1:41 P.M_

_Pewter City_

Grant stood in front of the newly completed house. The structure had a very sleek design, making the decent buildings that were located around it look very bland. "So this belongs to you, Zicks?" He whispered under his breath. His Charizard had already returned, and it stood behind him.

All of a sudden, his Poke Gear rang. "Hello?"

"Grant, do you have time to come to the hospital? The boy wants to talk to you." The old man said. "He has a request to make."

"Alright, I'll be over." He turned the Poke Gear off and turned to Charizard. "Take me to the hospital." In one fluid motion, he jumped on Charizard's back, and it took off. Pewter City rushed below him. Looking back, Grant saw the Battle Club towering over the houses nearby. The sight made him feel anxious, a feeling he wasn't used to or content with, and he looked away.

As the hospital drew nearer, Charizard's altitude dropped. The magnificent fire lizard streaked toward the ground, looking to run into it, but he pulled up and spread his wings, bringing them to an elegant stop directly in front of the automatic doors.

Grant hopped off and made his way into the hospital. The receptionist looked up. "How may I help you?"

"I need to see…" His voice trailed off, trying to remember the boy's name, if he had mentioned it at all. "Umm… Do you know where the victim of the attack is? I'm looking for him, he called me in."

"Just a second… All visitor requests made by patients are filed here, I'll be back soon."

Grant nodded and looked around at the lobby, trying to focus on something other than Zicks. However, his thoughts soon drifted off. He had gone to the park, and found the spot where Chester had been attacked. A giant scorch mark had left a crater in the middle of a grassy field, and although the attack had passed, it was still smoldering fiercely, threatening to become a blaze and consume the park. His Kabutops had taken care of it, but the image still stuck in his mind.

_The kid must have caught the very edge of that if he survived…_

"Are you Grant Rouge?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes. That's my name."

"Alright, I'll need some identification…" Grant brought out his trainer card, and she nodded. "Okay. Room 315."

Grant walked up to the elevator, and pressed the button with a glowing red 3. He heard the elevator whisk cleanly down to the door, and it opened. Nobody else was on the elevator, so he sighed in relief. He didn't like close spaces, and they were only closer with more people.

It didn't take long for him to find the boy's room once he was on the floor, it was the seventh on the left. He entered, and found the boy sitting up, twiddling his fingers.

"Okay, good, you're here. The old man told me your name is Grant?"

"Yes. And you are…?"

"Chester. Pleased to meet you. Now, I have a request to make."

"And what is that?" Grant asked.

"I need you to train me."

Silence filled the room, except for the shuffling outside the room.

Chester's eye twitched, and he began to elaborate, "I've been told I took the attack well, and that my Pokemon are fine, they've been healed. But it bothered me, what happened."

Grant smiled. "It's okay, to be frightened, you witnessed an abduction and were attacked."

"No! I didn't mean that!" Chester looked away and wiped his eyes. "When I tried to help them, I couldn't do anything. Zicks was… The only person who had even spoken to me like another human being for so long… She put up with me. That was miles more than anyone else had done. I felt so happy, then. But when the time came for me to help her, I couldn't."

Grant frowned. "What about your parents? Why aren't you at home?"

Chester paused, wiping his eyes again. "I don't have parents. I never did."

Grant looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't mean to bring up any hard feelings. But I understand. You feel indebted to her in a way. Zicks has a sort of gruff charm. Gruff, vulgar, insolent, stubborn, charm. She's an old friend to me, so I'm going to go look for her. However, I'm going to need a team, and I just so happen to know two people who fit the bill. I suppose while we're waiting, I could give you a few pointers."

"Fantastic!" Chester leaped out of the bed, wobbling a bit. "I'll meet you in a few minutes in the Battle Club!"

Grant stared after him, dumbfounded. He had taken an attack from a powerful Pokemon just the other day, and was now running out of the hospital, ready to go. _Who is this kid?_

_The same day_

_Unknown Time_

_Unknown Location_

"Oddish, use Sweet Scent… Again…"

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, the Oddish focused and released a bright plume of pink spores that drifted down to the floor. A strong aroma of flowers wafted off of them, making Zicks' eyes sting. She endured it, though. "Is that all you have? I'm not gagging. It needs more power!"

The Oddish focused again. The spores flew up, filling the room with a smell so sweet that Zicks lost her vision for a second, her mind going blank in a dizzy, mind-numbing stupor.

"S-STOP…" She managed to gasp, and the Oddish relented, the smell gradually fading in power, although it never left.

All of a sudden, the window opened up again. 6, 10, and 24 stood before her, with 6 glowering.

Zicks raised an eyebrow.

The man cleared his throat. "127, in the past few hours, our sensors have indicated that your Oddish's power level has increased. At a certain point, we reward our residents with…"

"Don't you mean prisoners?" Zicks asked.

"Beg pardon?"

"You said residents, and I'm assuming you were talking about me and whoever else is here. We're not residents. We're prisoners."

6's eye twitched. "We reward our residents with a new Pokemon after their current ones have reached a power level."

"Good. Do I get my old Pokemon back?" Zicks asked.

"No," 6 answered curtly.

"Why the hell not?" She felt the current zap her, but didn't want 6 to feel any pleasure in knowing she was hurt.

"Your Pokemon were your old, tainted life. They are currently becoming part of a better plan, one that will help Live achieve it's goals of making the world a better place." 6 answered.

"They aren't yours. Give them back immediately, or you'll regret it." Zicks threatened.

"My dear companion, you must understand that we're trying to help you achieve your greatest potential."

"Give. Me. Back. My. Pokemon."

"_NO_."

Zicks stared out into the eyes of the man, red anger clouding her vision. "If you do not do what I say at this very moment, I swear on my life I will make you live to regret it. Give me back my friends, _six_, and I fucking mean it." Another jolt of electricity, this one stronger, pulsed through her body. She ignored it.

6's hand shook. His eyes twitched. His lip curled back.

Then all of a sudden, his body relaxed.

"127, you are not currently in a solid state of mind. You are still poisoned by your previous life. In due time, you will thank us for our actions. Now, 24, hand the kind girl her new Pokemon, a Snorunt, if I'm not mistaken."

He began to walk away as 24 slid the Poke Ball into Zicks' room, but then stopped and turned around. "In my rush to commend you for your rapidly growing skill, I almost forgot. You will be meeting 5 other residents of Live's facility in less than an our. All will be explained then by 1."

The window closed, and Zicks slumped against the wall.

"I don't want my money back. I don't want my house back. I just want my friends back."

She sat there for a few minutes. The tears tried to come, but she wouldn't let them. Zicks didn't know if she was being watched, and she didn't want to show any weakness, especially if 6 was watching.

All of a sudden, she realized what she was doing. Instead of acting, she was becoming controlled by self-pity. She glared at the wall opposite her, and then reached down and grabbed her two Poke Balls.

"Snorunt, Oddish, come out. We have work to do."

_3:02 P.M_

_Pewter City_

_Battle Club_

Grant opened the doors to the Battle Club and peered inside.

"Yes! You're here!" Chester cried. His Butterfree and Jigglypuff were already out of their Poke Balls, and appeared to be doing laps around the first floor.

"Um, yeah," Grant said, rubbing his head.

"So, how do we begin?"

"I suppose we should battle."

"Sounds good," Chester replied.

"Alright. You attack my Pokemon, and I'll analyze how you work, see what needs improving." Grant commanded, pulling out a Poke Ball and sending out the Pokemon contained inside.

A Raichu popped out, whipping it's tail about and feinting a few punches.

"Woah! A Raichu! That's so cool!"

"Focus on the task I gave you. You're already wasting time," Grant snapped.

Chester nodded. "NOW! THROW INTO THE AIR THY THREADS THAT SHALL BIND THE OPPONENT! BUTTERFREE, STRING SHOT ON RAICHU!"

The threads shot out of the Pokemon's mouth, but landed on the floor. Raichu was behind Butterfree now.

"Do you really emphasize your attacks like that? I mean, it's original and all, but… It's kind of a dead giveaway, and you give your opponent too much time to retaliate." Grant sighed.

"Well, yeah. I thought that's how everyone did it."

"No. No it's not. Where did you hear this?"

"Some old bald guy came up to me, he was walkin' all funny, like he was having trouble balancing, and he was all like: "YANNO KID, YUR GONNER BE JUST LIKE ERYONE ELSE SUMDAY, ARNCHA?" And I was all like: "Yeah, I hope so…" So he said: "WULL, ERYONE ALWAYS TALKS REAL LOUD LIKE THIS WHEN THEY'RE MAKIN THEIR MOVE." It was the first battle advice I had ever received, and I was all: "Thanks!" And I walked away."

Grant burst out laughing.

Misunderstanding why Grant was laughing, Chester smiled and continued, "He tried walking after me, but I lost him eventually. Maybe I should've stayed, he might've had more battle advice."

"Oh…. Oh my goodness…" Grant regained his breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Chester, that old man was NOT trying to help you with battle advice. You're lucky you kept walking."

"What? Why?"

"You'll understand when you're older, I guess. For now, let's refocus. And don't announce your moves like that, ever, ever again. I swear I'll stop training you if you do."

_The same day_

_Unknown Time_

_Unknown Location_

The sweat that Zicks had produced while running small laps around the room froze against her skin. She stood with her face facing the snowy wind that blew across both her and Oddish. The small plant Pokemon shivered fiercely.

"Now stop!"

The Snorunt ceased with it's Powder Snow attack, and began jogging around the room, panting heavily. Zicks knelt down by the Oddish, using all of her willpower to not shiver. "Come here, and warm up. Most powerful grass Pokemon I know couldn't stand up to that much ice."

The Oddish cuddled up against her.

Zicks' mind flashed back to a simpler time. She had a Mankey, and they were both running together. Whatever she made Mankey do, she did herself. The last time she'd trained like that had been years ago. In time, her Pokemon became too powerful for her to match, and by training with them, she was slowing them down. Her Pokemon. Her friends.

All of a sudden, the wall opposite the one that opened up to a window sank into the ground, revealing a hallway.

"Please proceed down the hallway, 127," A warm female voice called. "Leave your Pokemon in their Poke Balls in the room."

She grudgingly did as commanded, and walked down the plain white hallway.

The wall at the other end opened as she approached it, revealing a large, majestic chamber. It had flora and fauna of many different varieties, and all sorts of little Pokemon played in the springs and ponds and fountains that dotted the room. Overhead, the ceiling was made up of hundreds of intricately carved arches, with sunlight pouring through the gaps.

Five other people stood with her, marveling at the chamber as she was. Two other girls, and three boys.

"Welcome, my dear friends…"

Their eyes darted up to a regal throne that stood in the center of the room at the base of a great tree that penetrated the arches at the ceiling.

"I understand that you all must be feeling afraid. But please, I beg of you, be patient, for I, the one you may call 1, will explain all."

She was a woman. A beautiful woman. She was perfectly tall. Her hair was perfectly brown. Her body was shaped perfectly, and her voice lifted up and down, melodically, in the most perfect way. However, the clothes she wore were not perfect. They were precisely the same as what Zicks and the other two girls wore.

"Long ago, my ancestors conceived a dream. They conceived a beautiful utopia, one where everything is in perfect order. That dream was passed down, generation to generation, evolving and formulating into the perfect plan. When it was passed down to me, I became captivated by the plan, and set it into motion. You, my dearest friends, have the honor of being part of a plan that is thousands upon thousands of years old."

Nobody spoke. All six were awestruck by her.

"Unfortunately, the world grew more and more cruel as time passed. It was then that my family realized that peace could not be achieved without war. We must fight, in order to bring the world to the harmony it so deserves… And even more unfortunately, there are those who do not believe in this utopia. Therefore, those poor misguided souls must be removed…"

Zicks snapped to attention. Something about the woman was so enthralling that she had been absorbing what the lady had been saying, without realizing what it was.

Filtered justification of taking over the world.

"WAIT."

The woman looked over at Zicks and smiled warmly. "127. Do you have something to ask?"

"Yes. When will I be getting my Pokemon back?"

"My dear, did 6 not explain to you? They are a part of your past. Your past was with the world as it was… But your future is with Live, with us, your companions and friends. I do hope…" She trailed off. "6 was not harsh with you, was he?" Her lip trembled, and she wiped her eye. "He does overreact to situations, sometimes… He is so fervent in his pursuit of our utopia that his temper is wild with those who do not cooperate." Her beautiful voice wavered. "I'm so, so very sorry, 127. Will you please forgive me for his mistakes? I do not want any anger to come between any of us, as we must all work together for our utopia."

Zicks' mind told her to say yes, to say that it was all fine, that she understood. But something held on.

"I want my friends back."

"My dear, we are your friends now."

"I don't think so. I don't know any of you…" She looked around at the faces of the other five, and was taken aback to see that the girl who was abducted with her was there.

She felt safe, then. There was someone there with her, who she had seen before. Everything would be alright now. There was nothing to worry about.

But there was.

She shook her head. "No. There is one person here that I've _seen_ before, while she was being abducted. By you and your 'friends'. I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not going to fall for your tricks, you filthy rat. Now explain to me this: Where can I find my Pokemon, and when do I get to leave?"

1 smiled down at her, happy.

How was she happy?

"My dear, you have misunderstood our intentions. You must be patient. You must trust. Everything will be alright. You are here with your friends now, you will train together, and you will fight together. Fight for our utopia."

127 nodded.

"Brilliant!" 1 cried happily. "Now, you six will work as a squadron. This girl over here that I talked to is 127. Say hello to your friends, 127!"

"Hello!" 127 said, waving at each of them, making polite eye contact and not giving any of them favoritism by holding their gaze or waving longer at any specific person.

1 announced the names of the others. 128 was a young girl with brown hair. 129 was an middle-aged man, well built and tall. 130 was also a man, but a much younger one, no older than 11. 131 was a boy as well, but older, well into his teens. Last, but not least, was one that 127 recognized. 132 was the girl that she had known before. She felt safer with her around. Something familiar. Something friendly.

127 was sure they would grow to be the best of friends.

Zicks fought against this hypnotic consciousness that had taken over her body, but was unable to do anything. She watched as 127 greeted her new friends.

She would've begun to cry, but even that was impossible.

**So, I'm back. Sort of. After a few months of inactivity, I finally finished it.I remember promising someone the next part would be out by the end of . That worked out , it's Christmas Vacation now, so I'll have plenty of spare time to work on this. Look forward to (much) more frequent updates in the next 2 or so weeks. After that, it's back to being busy, but maybe I'll have more incentive to work on this.**

**I hope so.**

**Also, while revising, I noticed that a lot of people's eyes twitched in this chapter. Maybe it's allergy season or something.**

**Feel free to give me pointers on my writing and grammar in a review. You know you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I realize now that it's a good thing, because I would procrastinate the responsibilities that I had to the franchise. All rights go to their respective owners or something like that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Excalorium

The Battle Club

Chapter 4

-Excalorium-

_1:06 A.M._

_Pewter City_

_Battle Club_

"But come on, Grant, I'm so tired…"

"So?"

Chester glared at the older boy for a second before continuing running laps around the dojo with his Butterfree and Jigglypuff behind him.

A knock came at the door. "Keep running, Chester," Grant growled, as the boy had stopped to look.

Grant opened up the door, and smiled. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too. Mind telling me what happened?" The girl asked.

"ZICKS!" Chester cried, running up to and tackling the girl.

Grant slapped his forehead. "Chester, I was meaning to introduce you. This is Samantha, Zicks' twin sister. Also, one of the people who will be helping us find her."

Chester jumped up, his face turning bright red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… Um…"

Upon closer inspection, Chester saw the difference. This girl had the same hair color, but it was longer than Zicks' shoulder-length cut. Her face was a bit leaner, and she had more muscle.

She dusted herself off, and spoke in the same bored drawl as Zicks. "Do you mind telling me what happened? I'm a bit worried."

Grant nodded. "I'll explain everything. Chester, keep running, and Butterfree, learn from Chester. That was a better Tackle attack than you've been doing."

Butterfree sank to the floor, moping.

_Unknown Time_

_Live Headquarters_

Zicks awoke in a cold sweat. She could still hear the sickly sweet, forcibly manipulative tones of the woman.

"What am I doing here…" She muttered. Zicks pulled herself up, and grabbed her Poke Balls.

The window opened up again.

"Hello, 127. I take it you enjoyed your time with 1?" 6 sneered.

"That was 1? And no. Oddly enough, I'm not too fond of losing control of my body. Just how does she do that?"

"What do you mean? Nobody controlled you. Everything you've done has been of your own free will. Maybe deep down you do want our utopia."

"Bullshit." Zicks growled, and winced as the current flew through her. "That wasn't normal. A Slowpoke could tell that."

"Regardless, I came to inform you that later today you will be accompanying 1, along with your squad members, on a mission. I believe you are familiar with the location… And the target."

"And who would that be…" Zicks asked, eyes narrowing.

6 chuckled. "The location of your mission is Pewter City. The target, the only witness to us bringing you and 132 to our headquarters. His name is Chester."

"Wait, what? He's alive?"

"Oh yes, alive, and spreading false rumors on the nature of your departure. Rumors that will end up hurting Live's reputation and goals. He will be forced to choose, just the same as you did: Erasing or Elimination."

"You're a sick f… You… You disgust me. He's just a kid."

"He's a threat to our utopia."

Zicks glared at him.

"I think that with enough of 1's good influence, you'll come around to our way of thinking."

"Never."

_11.23 A.M._

_Pewter City_

_Battle Club_

"This is ridiculous. We have to go find her now!" Samantha sat up from her position on one of the recliners on the third floor of the battle club. "I can't just sit here and wait while some creeps have their way with her!"

"I don't think we have a choice. Judging from the size of the crater I examined, the foes we're going up against are powerful. Additionally, Chester said that there were a lot of them. If they're all that powerful, which is inevitably the situation we're going to have to plan for, we need more backup."

She shook her head, her wildly red hair flying back and forth. "Damn it Grant, this plan is too slow. I need to act, now."

"Act by spamming Aaron's PokeGear inbox with messages telling him to get here. I mean, where the heck is he?"

"Probably training."

"Yeah, probably."

Chester jogged up on the stairs. "So what are we going to do next?"

Grant sighed. "I suppose we could go out and get some fresh air. Sitting here worrying about Zicks isn't doing us any good, we might as well move around and worry about her."

"Screw that. She gets like 20,000 channels here… If you want to go and walk around, go ahead. I'm watching the Mightyena and the Mamoswine game."

"Oh. Go Mightyena."

"If you watched baseball at all, you'd know that they suck."

Grant shook his head and walked down the stairs, Chester following close behind.

"So do you actually have a plan for doing something right now?" Chester inquired. "Because I could go train some more."

"Actually, that's a better idea than the visit to Pewter Museum… How about you go and see if there's any beginner trainers around you can challenge, and I'll go find a way to amuse myself. Make sure you keep that PokeGear I gave you close."

"No problem!" Chester smiled, turned around, and jogged off.

Just as he turned the corner, a green flash of light billowed out from nowhere, and a man came staggering out. His once-proper coat was torn in several places, and one side of his head looked a little crisp.

"Umm, hello there young man. Would you happen to know where a certain Zicks Rothel is?"

Grant stared for a second, bewildered, before answering. "Well, if I did, I wouldn't be waiting to go and find her."

"Go and find her? But that means that…" A look of horror crossed the man's face. "Oh dear, everything is going wrong…"

A child's voice echoed around the street. It crackled with static, causing Grant to partly cover his ears. "Arthur, you have to come back. Do you have her?"

"No, you fool! We're too late! Bring me back!"

In a flash, he was gone.

_Unkown Time_

_Live Headquarters_

"It's so good to see all of you again so soon!" 1 bubbled. "We have a very important mission to carry out today!"

"I can't wait!" 130 said with a grin.

"Yes, yes. Today, we are all going to Pewter City. There, we will find a boy named Chester. He misunderstood something that he saw concerning our family, and so we have decided to kindly show him the light!"

"Wow! I'm very excited for him!" 127 smiled, thinking of just how happy Chester would be when he arrived.

"Now, we have an Aerodactyl ready for everyone to ride on. Are we all ready?"

"Yeah!"

_12:32 P.M_

_Pewter City_

"Well, the authorities have been notified. If these guys show up in Kanto or Johto, they'll be apprehended immediately. And Lance will be there to haul them in if necessary."

"It's good to hear that this is being taken seriously. Thanks a lot for your work, Brock." Grant walked out of the gym, waving to the recently returned Gym Leader. He picked up his PokeGear, and clicked on Samantha's name. "Any luck yet?"

"You'd think that after nearly 200 messages, he'd bother to answer one," came the grumbled reply. "I'll keep trying."

"Alright. I'll walk around town waiting for the lazy idiot to show up."

"The Mamoswine won, by the way." Samantha snickered.

"Who cares…?" Grant said with a roll of the eyes, and he ended the call.

It was then that he noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye. A strange dark blob in the sky. Headed straight for Pewter City.

_12:32 P.M_

_Pewter City Park_

Chester held up his Pokeballs to the sun. "Maybe if you get enough Vitamin D, then you'll be stronger. Because there's absolutely nobody around here to battle." He sighed, and went over to one of the benches. "Maybe instead of a Pokemon Trainer, I could be a Singer…"

"A singer… Everyone loves me… I'd be famous, you know…"

_The stage lights flared and the crowd cheered. An explosion of pyrotechnics circled the stage as out of the center rose the most respected man in the world._

_Coincidentally, the most masculine one too._

"_CHESTER, CHESTER, CHESTER, CHESTER, CHESTER, CHESTER, CHESTER, CHESTER, CH-"_

_With a raise of his hand, they all fell silent. Not a word spoken. Not a muscle moved._

"_Today, I have a new song I'd like you to listen to."_

_The crowd uttered an earsplitting roar, but were once again silenced by the raise of a hand._

"_Jigglypuff in the Field."_

_The crowd didn't cheer at all. Instead, they started to make wooshing sounds. Chester looked around, confused._

"Chester."

_None of their faces moved, but one person was speaking to him._

"Chester, wake up."

His eyes snapped open.

Standing over him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her golden hair hung softly over her shoulders, and her eyes gazed at him with warm, calm intensity.

"Hello. My name is 1. And I'd like to bring you with me to experience Live."

Chester stared up at her, transfixed.

"You look like such a nice young boy. Won't you come with me?"

"Umm… No…. Stranger danger and all that."

He saw a look of surprise flash across her face, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by the calm, kind, hospitable demeanor. "But we want you to go with us, so very badly."

"We?" Chester asked, clearly confused by the situation. 1 moved aside, revealing six figures in black robes.

The same black robes as the other night.

His hand instantly flashed to his Pokeballs, and both Jigglypuff and Butterfree arrived in a flash of red light. "You took Zicks."

"Dearest child, we helped Zicks. And we're here to help you. I'd like you to meet my friends, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, and 132."

They all took their hoods off. Six bright, smiling faces.

Zicks' bright smiling face.

"ZICKS! YOU'RE HERE! OH MAN, WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED! WE HAD THE POLICE AFTER YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS CAME AND WE WERE ALL TRAINING UP AND WORKING TO FORM A PLAN TO SEARCH FOR YOU, BUT NOW IT'S ALL COOL! NOW GET OVER HERE!"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'm deeply sorry, Chester, but… Who is Zicks? I am 127."

He moved his mouth without making any sounds, until he blurted "What?"

"I'm so sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else. I have always been, and will always be, 127."

"What did you do to her?" He wheeled on 1, giving her the meanest glare he could muster. "What have you done?"

The look of kindness and compassion was gone. 1 leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"She has been erased. And you're next, you filthy Excalorium."

"Exca-what?"

She ignored him, changing her attitude as she turned to her six friends.

"Dearest ones, it seems as though Chester does not wish to come with us. I'm afraid that for the good of his soul, he needs to be forced. Pokemon at the ready!"

Slugma. Whismur. Koffing. Lunatone. Seviper. Snorunt. Oddish.

Jigglypuff and Butterfree took a nervous shimmy back.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder! Jigglypuff, Sing!"

All seven Pokemon were instantly put to sleep. Grant smiled. "Now, Butterfree, String Shot while Jigglypuff uses Defense Curl!"

The seven Pokemon remained sleeping while they were wrapped tightly in silk. Jigglypuff curled up into a ball, a stance that raised its physical defense.

"Slugma, Ember!" 132 shouted. The silk was immediately incinerated, and the scorching flames flew out to sear Butterfree and Jigglypuff.

"Whismur, Uproar!" Sound waves pulsed out of the silken cocoon that contained the Whismur, blasting Jigglypuff, Butterfree, and Chester back.

None of the Pokemon were asleep anymore.

"Oddish, Sweet Scent!"

"Koffing, Poison Gas!"

"Snorunt, Powder Snow!"

"Lunatone, Confusion!"

"Slugma, Ember!"

Butterfree and Jigglypuff didn't stand a chance.

1 waited patiently for Whismur to quiet down, and the spoke again. "Perhaps you'll reconsider…"

"Whatever you did to Zicks, I don't want it done to me."

He looked at her once again. "She was my first friend, and you made her forget me.

"She never knew you." 1 scoffed.

He glared at 1. "She was the first person who was nice to me."

"She is nice to me, and was never nice to you."

"She was the only person I've ever looked up to."

"Well then respect her decision and join us at Live."

Chester looked back at Zicks' face.

He saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"CHESTER!" 1 and the boy turned to see Grant and Samantha running toward the park.

1 turned back to her friends. "It would seem that the mission has become a bit more complicated. I will ask you to return to base."

Six Aerodactyls swooped down, scooping up each person. And just like that, they were gone, leaving only 1.

Chester returned Butterfree and Jigglypuff to their Pokeballs. "She's trying to get me to go with her… And she took Zicks."

Samantha's nostrils flared, and she grabbed a Pokeball from her belt. "So you're one of the dumb-asses who decided it would be a good idea to abduct my sister? Well, you're about to find out why that was one hell of a stupid fucking idea!"

Chester took a step back. _"She's just as scary as Zicks can be…"_

Grant sighed. "Samantha, don't be rash. We have no idea what kind of Pokemon she'll be using, or what strategies."

"Who gives a damn? What's going to happen is you're going to get on your Charizard, and fly after those Aerodactyl's. I'll stay here and destroy her Pokemon, and then beat her within an inch of her damn life!"

"Or you could take your own Aerodactyl. They're naturally faster than Charizard is, so it'd be easier for you to catch up to them."

She sniffed. "Fine. I'll go. But if you don't defeat her, and then beat her almost all the way to death, then I'll finish the job and do the same damn thing to you."

"Got it."

She threw her own Aerodactyl out, and then was gone.

"So you're Grant. What a poor choice of allies you've made. She will never succeed."

"You don't know her. Now, shall we?"

"Well, of course." She reached into a leather pouch and pulled out a Pokeball.

Grant took one from his belt.

"Lopunny, please assist me!" She called out sweetly.

"Raichu! I need your help!" He yelled with grim determination. "Chester, I need you to go and get Brock! Tell him what's going on!"

_12:41 P.M_

_High above Kanto's Ocean_

"_Judging by their current trajectory, I'd say that they're either headed for Hoenn or Orre. However, I can't assume anything. They could be trying to trick me,"_ Samantha thought as she gazed intently at the group of Pokemon she was quickly catching up to.

Aerodactyl grunted softly. Samantha understood the meaning.

"_Look right"_

Her heart dropped.

Six more black figures rode on six more Pokemon.

Six Dragonite.

_12:41 P.M._

_Pewter City_

"Raichu, Double Team!" The electric mouse split into two different copies, each running in a different direction.

"Lopunny, Dig." The dainty rabbit quickly burrowed underground.

"Agility, Raichu!" The real Raichu and the doppelganger streaked around the hole where Lopunny had disappeared.

The Lopunny barreled out of the ground, straight into the real Raichu.

"But… How? There were two, and they were going so fast…"

"Simple tricks cannot fool me and my Pokemon. I'm excited to see what you have next."

Grant glared, sending the unconscious Raichu back into it's Pokeball. "Exeggutor, go. Sleep Powder!" The fine powder released from the leaves made contact with the Lopunny, sending it to a deep slumber. Quickly, Grant returned his Pokemon. "Now go, Snorlax! Rollout!" The massive Pokemon crashed into Lopunny, sending it flying. Snorlax turned around, and rammed it again. And again. And again. Each hit was stronger than the last.

"Lopunny! Bounce!" The rabbit woke up and leaped into the air. Snorlax barreled through underneath, and Lopunny streaked down, slamming into the Pokemon. Snorlax crumpled, slamming through a few trees before coming to a stop.

"Now Focus Punch, Lopunny."

"Snorlax! Crunch to stop her!"

Snorlax moved to interrupt the attack, breaking through the paralysis induced by the Bounce attack. However, he was stopped cold when he looked at the Lopunny. With love.

"Cute Charm…" Grant growled as the Focus Punch slammed into his Snorlax. He returned the Pokemon, and grabbed another.

"Kabutops! I need your help! Aqua Jet!" The ancient Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball, surrounded itself with a jet of water, and shot forward, slamming the Lopunny into the ground.

"Well, well. You actually managed to eliminate one of my Pokemon," She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What an accomplished young man."

Grant smiled. Then, he wondered why he was smiling.

"Why, if you came with me, imagine how much stronger you could get."

"_Yeah… She's got really powerful Pokemon. Imagine how easy the Pokemon League would be if I trained under her. Maybe I should…"_

"I'm sure you have a flying Pokemon. I'll show you the way to Live's headquarters, and together, we'll create a utopia."

"GRANT!"

He shook his head. _"Where are these thoughts coming from?"_

"Grant! I brought Brock!" The Gym Leader ran behind Chester, already pulling out a Pokeball.

1 smiled. "I see he's back. And when I was so close. Oh well… Go, Roserade!"

"Onix, I choose you!"

_12:43 P.M._

_Above Kanto's Ocean_

"Blastoise! I choose you! Clefable! Ride Blastoise's back! Aerodactyl, get down lower!" Samantha yelled. Blastoise fell through the air as Aerodactyl dived, switching to it's cannon mode. Clefable held on to the shell. As soon as the turtle hit the water, he shot forward, still following the group of enemy Aerodactyl.

The six Dragonite followed closely.

"Clefable, set up Reflect and Light Screen to protect us! Aerodactyl, use Agility!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Samantha saw movement. The Dragonite were surrounding her in what seemed like a near perfect hexagonal shape.

"Ninetales, come out!" The Pokemon appeared behind her on Aerodactyl. "Hit as many as you can with Confuse Ray!"

Blasts of flashing light crashed into the Dragonite, causing them to slow down and drop altitude, one by one.

"Good! Return! Now, Tangela, Bind them all together!"

Ninetales was replaced by Tangela, who whipped out six vines that wrapped around each Dragonite. They were forced into a single spot.

"Clefable! Hyper Beam!"

Clefable braced herself against Blastoise, a light forming between her hands. It exploded outward in a brilliant beam of white energy that slammed into all six Dragonite, sending them catapulting into the water.

"Well, turns out I didn't need those screens after all." She reached to her Pokeballs to return all of her comrades, but then noticed something odd.

The water was turning red.

_12:43 P.M._

_Pewter City_

"Onix, Rock Polish!" Brock's Pokemon concentrated, smoothing out it's edges.

"Kabutops! Swords Dance!" Grant's Pokemon spun in circles, crossing its deadly scythes.

"Roserade! Wipe them out with Leaf Storm!" A mass of furious leaves gathered in billowing cyclones around Roserade, and then shot toward the two opposing Pokemon.

"Aqua Jet to the side!" Kabutops streaked to the left, barely managing to make it out of the way of the powerful attack. Onix took the full force of the attack though, and crumpled to the ground.

"Aerodactyl! Wing Attack!" Brock yelled, sending out his next Pokemon.

"_What is it with everyone and Aerodactyls?"_ Chester wondered.

"Kabutops! Find an opening and Slash!"

"Roserade! Shadow Ball!" A blob of dark energy shot out and hit Aerodactyl, pushing it back in the air. Aerodactyl retaliated by streaking toward the Roserade, wings extended and glowing.

Roserade took the attack, but was sliced from behind by a powerful Slash. It lurched forward, but still stood firm.

"Roserade, take out that Aerodactyl with Extrasensory!" With the command of psychic force, Roserade slammed Aerodactyl into the ground, rendering it unconscious. However, it too was knocked out with another strong Slash.

"Tch. Return Roserade, and go Lapras."

"Graveler, I choose you!"

"Well, how terrible for you. A water type versus two Rock types."

"And a Psychic type, you forget."

Grant, Brock, Chester, and 1, all looked to where the voice came from. A young man stood on top of a tree, smiling a sideways smile. Behind him stood a regal Alakazam, its spoons still purple with the psychic power used to Teleport.

"Aaron! You made it!"

"I wouldn't hang you guys out to dry for _too_ long. But where's Samantha? And who's this?"

"Samantha went to follow a group of people who are on their side. This is who they left behind to take Chester."

"Hmm… Chester, is it?"

Chester nodded, in awe of the air of command Aaron brought with him.

"Well, Chester, don't worry. This person here will go down easy, and then I'll catch up to Samantha and reprimand all the other dirt bags."

"One of those "dirt bags" is Zicks. They're using mind control to keep her with them."

"Oh? All the more reason to take care of this one faster."

Grant sighed. "Aaron, she's pretty tough. She's taken down two of mine already, and one of Brocks's. She's only lost two herself."

Aaron laughed. "Have you forgotten me, Grant? I feel a bit insulted that you don't think I can turn the tides of battle in our favor."

"Your friend is right to be worried," 1 giggled. "Lapras, Sheer Cold. Eliminate the Kabutops."

Deathly cold ice rushed toward Kabutops, but in a flash of purple light, he was gone.

"What… What?" 1 looked around, confused. Kabutops was where Alakazam had been, and Alakazam was behind her Lapras.

"First, I'll use Ally Switch if you try to attack one of my friends' Pokemon. Then, I'll use Teleport to immediately get Alakazam out of the way of your attack. Keep in mind that Alakazam has an IQ of over 4,000, so this can all be done in the blink of an eye. Then despair, because I'll tell you something else. My Alakazam is considered a genius by its kind." Aaron explained with an air of triumph. "Give up now. You've already lost."

"Kabutops, Swords Dance again!"

"Graveler, Rock Blast!"

"Lapras! Hydro Pump on Graveler!"

Graveler was already gone. The Hydro Pump blasted into the tree it had been in front of, and Lapras was slammed by a barrage of rocks from behind.

"Kabutops! Slash!

"Graveler, Rock Blast once more."

1 was breathing heavily. "Lapras Fissure! Send them into the earth!" Cracks opened up under Alakazam, Graveler, and Kabutops, but they were gone in an instant. Kabutops slammed down its scythe on Lapras' head while another barrage of rocks hit it from behind.

Lapras crumpled, unconscious.

An Aerodactyl swooped down out of the sky, and 1 hopped onto its back. "Aaron, was it? Well, Aaron. I think you're the one we need to watch out for the most." With those words, she swooped up into the sky.

"Damn it! She's getting away!" Grant yelled angrily.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Well, your Dragonair still has to evolve, right?"

"Yeah…." Aaron answered.

"And my Charizard is too slow to keep up!"

"Well, I have another solution to aerial combat. You track down Samantha with your PokeGear, and go and help her. I'll take care of this joker."

Aaron and Alakazam were gone in an flash of purple light.

"Wow! He's fantastic!" Chester yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah. He sure is…" Grant yelled, pulling out his PokeGear and pushing a few buttons. All of a sudden, he stopped cold.

Chester stared inquisitively for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Grant slumped to the ground.

"What is it?"

"Samantha's PokeGear signal… It's… It's gone."

_12:45 P.M._

_Kanto's Ocean_

Thunder crackled as a maelstrom ringed by fire raged below.

"Aerodactyl, use Agility and then get the hell out of here! You need to keep a tail on those criminals!"

The Aerodactyl let out a worried roar.

"I know, but I have to stay here to cover your escape. Here, take my PokeGear and…" She groaned. Her PokeGear was destroyed by the water from the fall she'd taken to avoid a Hyper Beam. "Never mind. Just go. I'll catch up to you eventually."

She smiled one last time, and then dived off of his back.

He was gone in a streak of grey.

"Blastoise! I need you!" She called out, sending her most reliable Pokemon out once again. They landed on the water in a huge splash. Samantha grabbed another Pokeball, and sent out Clefable. "Reflect and Light Screen"

A huge blast of fire came out of the ring that surrounded the maelstrom, but Blastoise shot forward to escape it. Clefable surrounded them in the screens as they circled around the center of the whirlpool.

"Return for now!" Samantha though furiously, racking her brain for a plan. _"Which of these is the biggest threat? Probably the Whirlpool. I could maneuver out of this if it wasn't there… The Dragonite is probably underneath it, so if I used Blastoise's Focus Blast… But he's moving… I could use Tangela's Stun Spore, but… That would affect Blastoise too, because of all the wind…. I know!"_

"Ninetales! Go! Confuse Ray in the middle of the whirlpool!" The flashing lights once again shot toward their target.

The depression that the whirlpool was causing gradually lost its slant. In half a minute, it vanished completely, leaving only angry disturbances in the current, something Blastoise could easily handle.

All of a sudden, a rain of big, sharp stones came flying down from the clouds.

"_So one of them knows Whirlpool… One knows Stone Edge… One knows Fire Blast… Judging by the storm, I'd say one knows Thunder…"_

All of a sudden, she was jolted from her thoughts. A Dragonite shot out from under the ocean, grabbing Blastoise by the head. She tumbled off into the ocean, as it rose up and up. Then, it dropped.

Blastoise could endure high falls into the water, but this was going to hurt.

All of a sudden, a Blizzard shot down from the clouds. It encased Blastoise, freezing her in a jagged chunk.

"_So the fifth one knows Sky Drop, and the last one knows Blizzard."_

Blastoise slammed down into the ocean, unconscious.

The Dragonite flew down and surrounded her in the same hexagonal shape.

"And I get the feeling that I know a move that they all have," She said out loud.

A familiar white light began forming in their open mouths.

"Hyper Beam."

_12:48 P.M._

_High Above Kanto_

"Alakazam! Focus Blast!"

"Altaria, Fire Blast!"

The bundle of fighting energy slammed into Altaria, but the Fire Blast shot through thin air.

Aerodactyl flew as fast as it could, 1 urging it on with what was at first commands, but was now threats. Her Altaria defended against Alakazam's attacks.

They were coming from all sides.

The boy and Alakazam would appear behind her, falling for a split second that Alakazam used to attack. Then they were gone again, doing the same thing from a different side. Her Altaria was quickly weakening.

But they were far enough away from the Excalorium. "Why don't you stop attacking and appear in front of me?"

Alakazam and Aaron appeared in a flash of purple light.

"Ready to surrender?" He asked with an amused grin.

"I must say, I am impressed with your skill. Perhaps you should send out another one of your Pokemon to defeat me with."

"Yeah! Go Arcanine! Extremespee-" Aaron's eyes widened as his Arcanine fell through air.

"Now, I think you should just watch your dear partner fall."

Aaron watched his dear partner fall. He didn't want to. But at the same time, he did.

"You see, Aaron, this is the power of Live. Without your Excalorium friend here to help you, you are powerless against me."

He looked up at her.

"NO." She yelled. "I would suggest you look down. Watch your dear Arcanine fall to its death."

He wanted to look away.

But he didn't want to.

"What… Is an Excalorium?"

She looked startled, and then burst out laughing. "You're even more clueless than I thought! Let's just say that they have opposed our utopia for a very long time. Now why don't you be quiet?"

His eyes were fixed on Arcanine. He didn't wanted to be quiet now.

"In fact, I'm feeling a bit charitable today. I'll let you fall with your Pokemon. Why don't you return your Alakazam to it's Pokeball?"

In a flash of red light, Alakazam was gone. Without the psychic forces holding him, Aaron began to fall.

**Thank you for reading / A review would be quite nice / So just get on it**

**I would actually appreciate a review of the action… Did it flow? Or was it just a big jumble? I was a bit worried about including a lot of action in this chapter, because I wasn't sure of my action-writing skills. If you could give me some constructive criticism, I would appreciate it.**

**Also, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I was looking through my documents the other day, and realized that I had forgotten this completely. I hope that my writing skills have improved a bit over the few months 'break' that I took.**

**I'm pretty sure Pokemon isn't owned by me…. I'll have to double-check that, though.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arthur's Truth

The Battle Club

Chapter 5

-Arthur's Truth-

_ 1:30 P.M._

_Pewter City_

Grant glanced down at his PokeGear. "What? Now Aaron's device is gone too!"

Chester was sitting in his chair, the usual gusto noticeably absent from his attitude. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't… I don't know. I'm going to go think it over. Find a way to amuse yourself."

"Can I help?"

"I work better alone, thanks."

Chester sighed, and sat back in his chair.

_ 5:01 P.M._

_Kanto Ocean_

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"My god, captain, is the poor girl alive?"

All of the voices swirled around in her head, giving her a massive headache.

"She's breathing… She's still alive."

"But look at all that blood!"

She forced her way out of unconsciousness, and back into reality.

Painful, painful, reality.

Her eyes seared as they opened, painful spots dancing across her vision. Her entire body was burning, and she tasted blood.

"Thank goodness she's awake!"

She tried to sit up, but was held down.

"There there, missy. You stay laid down. We'll have a stretcher in a second, so you don't worry about moving at all," The warm voice of the captain became muffled as she struggled to retain consciousness.

"Where… Where am I…?"

"You're on the S.S. Lilycove, m'dear. We're headed back home right now!"

"I need… My Pokemon…"

"Pokemon? You didn't have any Pokemon on you when we found you. Just what exactly happened to you?"

The pain didn't matter anymore. "WHAT?"

They tried to hold her down, but to no avail. "Hey hey hey, just stay laying down and everything will be o-"

"No no no no no no no no no….. This can't be fucking happening…." She searched her belt, her bag, but there were no Pokeballs anywhere. "Those assholes stole my Pokemon!"

She looked around. She was surrounded by sailors in white, and tourists decked out in flower shirts, sunglasses, and flip-flops.

A cruise ship. She'd been picked up by a cruise ship. She whirled around to face the officer. "I need a phone. Now."

"First, we have to treat your injuries."

"Captain, I presume?"

He nodded.

"I've had both of my arms broken, a concussion, and the lower half of my body paralyzed. While I was lost. In the forests around Mt. Moon. I think I can handle this. Now get me a phone."

_5:04 P.M._

_ Pewter City_

Grant looked at the number on his PokeGear. It wasn't one he recognized.

"Hello?"

"Grant, this is Samantha," came the familiar voice.

Grant felt waves of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?"

"Well, I got ambushed, and my PokeGear got a little wet."

"Wait, so are you okay?" He asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Well, better than that time at Mt. Moon."

Grant winced.

"Anyway, how did things go with that bitch?" She asked, a crackle of static interrupting their conversation for a second.

"Well, Aaron showed up, and she ran away."

"That's Aaron."

"Yep. He went after her with his Alakazam, but… His PokeGear signal's gone too. I'm worried something happened to him."

"Heh. They'd have to use something pretty powerful to get rid of him."

"Yeah. I'm sure he just dropped it in a lake or something."

_Unkown Time_

_ Live Headquarters_

Zicks sat in the corner of her cell. "I can't believe that I couldn't resist. She just brought me to show how little I can do." Her heart was sinking, and it kept sinking. "How am I supposed to fight an enemy that I end up being nice around?"

"127, we have a question for you," 6 declared. She hadn't even noticed the side of the wall go up. "But first, let me introduce you to some of my friends. This is 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12."

Six black-robed figures stood behind 6, their faces cloaked in the shadows of the robes.

"We were wondering if you know who this is… She looks a lot like you, oddly enough," He held up a picture of a person she instantly recognized.

"That's Sam. What is she doing in the water… And why does she look so beat up? What did you do?" Her anger rose up again, and she began imagining all of the ways she could torture and kill the insufferable stuck-up dick that stood on the other side of the window, holding up the picture.

"Oh… You didn't notice? She tried to follow you and your friends-"

Zicks scoffed. "Friends? Really?"

"You and your friends all the way here… She was trying to track you."

"So how did she end up in the water?"

"I'll let these guys explain it to you…" 6 said with a sick smile, stepping back.

"Your sister, I presume…" 7 said in a deep voice.

"Yes," Zicks replied, mistrust evident on her face.

"She was very skilled," 8 said.

"However, we defeated her," 9 said.

"And for opposing our Utopia," 10 said.

"We surrounded her on our Dragonite," 11 said.

"And we shot her with Hyper Beams after snapping this picture," 12 finished.

Zicks punched the glass.

6 smiled.

She punched the glass again. And again.

"We all just thought you should know…" 6 smirked, and walked away, the wall closing behind him.

She didn't stop punching the glass. Her knuckles turned red, then they started bleeding. The bones became visible, and they started breaking. But she didn't stop punching the glass.

"HEAR ME YOU SICK FUCKS!" She yelled, ignoring the pain that came with the shock. "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WORKED FOR. ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, ALL OF YOUR FAMILY, ALL OF THEM!"

Then, she passed out from blood loss.

_7:00 P.M._

_ Pewter City_

"Chester, we're leaving."

"I don't want to be a tree!"

"What?" Grant turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Get it? We're leaf-ing…" Chester chuckled to himself.

Grant rolled his eyes. "That was absolutely horrible."

"Yeah, say that when I'm a successful stand-up comedian."

"I thought you wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer…?"

"I'm exploring my options, stupid," Chester sniffed, and walked down the stairs to grab his things.

Grant sighed and began packing. He had talked it over with Samantha over the phone. They would travel through the woods, tracking Aaron's route using Grant's Exeggutor to follow the psychic residue left by Alakazam. Once they found him, they would go back to Pallet town to meet Samantha, who would be working with the International Police to locate Zicks and the other missing person.

Finished, he walked downstairs to find Chester waiting by the door.

"Um, Chester… Where are your things?"

"I have my Pokeballs! I'm set to go!"

"Well… We still have to stop by the Pokemart to get food and water, so we'll buy clothes and a backpack for you too."

"And a fez!"

Grant shook his head. "I don't think they sell fezzes, Chester."

"Yeah, they do. Trust me, I've checked."

"Alright whatever…" Grant said as he opened the door. "If they have fezzes, we'll buy you a fez."

The same man that he had seen for an instant was standing in the middle of the street.

"You again? Arthur, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. And I'm sorry to interrupt your preparations for departure, but I must explain something to the both of you… It is of utmost importance."

Grant sighed. "Well, finding my friend is of the utmost importance to me. Make it quick."

"Once you know what it is I am explaining, you will understand why that is impossible. I suggest we go back inside and find somewhere to sit." Arthur smiled warmly.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the one that gave Zicks all that money! Can I see your Gallade again?" Chester said excitedly.

Grant raised an eyebrow. _"So this guy gives Zicks a bunch of money, and then she disappears? There has to be a connection…"_ He thought for a second. "Okay, let's go back inside."

They went three stories up to a room with couches and a T.V. "I should start at the beginning, I believe."

"Go ahead."

"Very well, it all started a very long time ago…"

"That's a ways into the beginning…" Chester said, bracing himself for a long talk.

"It is necessary."

"Chester, be quiet. Arthur, please continue."

_A long time ago, there existed two families, the Excalorium and the Liveiratus. Both existed peacefully, ruling with cooperation over a wide expanse of land._

_ However, to the Liveiratus was born a young man… Zeronno Liveiratus. He was a very kind and gentle young boy, but also tall, strong, and sociable. Everyone loved him. He spent all of his time with the people of the kingdom, giving valuable input to the rulers. The kingdom prospered. But one fateful day, he was murdered by a group of men, his money and his clothes taken to be spent and sold._

_ The Liveiratus family took the blow harshly. They began to rule more coldly. No opposition was met with good will. The freedoms that the people experienced were taken away. They wanted a utopia where something like the death of Zeronno could never happen again, but by doing this they were not letting anyone live._

_ The Excalorium pleaded with their partners to stop imposing more and more regulations and rules, but the Liveiratus were just as merciful toward this opposition as they were toward all others. The mansion of the Excalorium was burned, and all Excalorium, man, woman, boy, girl, infant… They were all sentenced to death._

_ Luckily, some escaped. They lived with the people, lying low, biding their time. Then, they struck back, bringing the freedom back to the people of the land._

_ Or so they thought._

_ The Liveiratus began using a child strong in the psychic force, and amplified its commands through the use of a psychic Pokemon. This child could persuade anyone to do anything. People to be fair. Sentenced prisoners to behave well._

_ People to kill themselves. Betray their friends._

_ People to come out of hiding._

_ The Excalorium were all but exterminated._

_ Only two survived, a man and a woman. They trained themselves, day and night, to resist the urges that told them to give themselves up to the Liveiratus._

_ The Excalorium were reborn, this time as soldiers resistant to psychic influence. Those around them were also affected by the psychic power, able to resist the Liveiratus' control._

_ With their power, the Liveiratus had taken over a huge empire. However, the Excalorium became strong enough to take that from them. Once the Liveiratus had fallen, the Excalorium left control of the people to the people._

_ Ever since then, the Liveiratus has been building its strength, biding its time, until the time comes to deal the final blow to freedom. They lost their intentions long ago, hiding their ambition for power behind the promise for utopia._

"Why are you telling us this?" Grant asked.

"Because, not only am I one of the Excalorium protecting this world," Arthur said calmly. "But Chester is as well. Not only that, but the Liveiratus have become to move again, under the abbreviation Live."

"So how do you know I'm an Excalorium, Arthur? Also, does that mean I get a Gallade?"

"Um, no… Unless you obtain one on your own. And, do you remember when you were talking to 1? She looked surprised when her influence didn't work."

"Oh, yeah…"

"And Grant. Do you remember the way you began to think when she began talking to you?"

"I suppose so…"

"Then, Chester came back, and those thoughts all but disappeared."

"That's true."

"Wait, Arthur," Chester said, his forehead crumpled in concentration. "If that's true then why didn't Zicks break away when she was by me?"

"Prolonged exposure to control, and the fact that the controller was so close. However, you did see her cry, correct?"

"…Yeah…"

"Her will to escape that control was so powerful that even under those conditions she was breaking free."

"So… If Aaron went away from Chester, that means that…"

"Either Aaron has joined Live, or he is dead."

Grant closed his eyes. "Don't break it to us easy, Arthur. It's not like he was my best friend or anything."

"I felt I shouldn't… Um… 'Beat around the bush' so to speak. Regardless, now that I've explained this to you, I have a favor to ask."

"Which is…?" Chester asked.

"I need you to come with me to assist in the destruction of Live."

"YES! THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOL. WE'RE GONNA BE ALL BOOM-POP-POW-BAM LIVE'S DEAD, AND GALLADE WILL BE ALL AWESOME AND EVERYTHING, AND THEN WE CAN GO TO THE VIRIDIAN CITY PARFAIT SHOP AND BUY SO-"

"No."

Chester and Arthur both looked at Grant questioningly.

"I have one question, Arthur. How did you know all about what happened today?"

Arthur smiled. "I have a friend who knows these sorts of things."

"Oh, a friend? A friend who just happens to know everything about how what's going on? Just out of coincidence?" Grant's voice steadily rose.

"I assure you that the reason I can't reveal their identity is not what you think. I would never work with the Liveiratus, if that's what you're implying."

"Well, I don't trust you. Your story is just too perfect. And it all adds up to us going with you… What's waiting for us then? Will 1 come around with reinforcements to take us too? Or will she kill us, like she might have to Aaron?"

"Young man, you must trust me!"

"Are you insulting my intelligence? Are you trying to just… Piss me off? Because you've done both. I don't believe you, I don't trust you, and I don't ever want to see you again. In fact, I think I'll turn you in to the authorities! They've been looking for a lead!"

"I take it that you haven't convinced them yet…" The child's voice echoed out of nowhere. "I'll bring you back.

In a flash of green, he was gone.

"Chester, let's go. We're going to supply up, and then head out. That psychic trail is only fading, so let's hurry."

_Unkown Time_

_ Live Headquarters_

Zicks woke up, and growled. She looked down at her hands, expecting a bloody mess, but was confused to see that they were fine.

"Was it all a dream? I hope so… For Samantha's sake, I hope it was all a dream."

However, something told her that it wasn't.

As if to confirm her fears, the window opened up. 6 stood outside, smiling smugly.

"You'll find that your home is also equipped with a cellular regenerative, which will apply itself while you are unconscious. We hope it is to your comfort."

She stared at the wall, pretending he wasn't there.

"However, I have been told that you are to be informed that your group is ready to be fully converted to Live. This process will begin shortly, and will take a few days."

She turned to make a smart remark, but the window was already closing.

As if on cue, the other wall opened up to the familiar passageway. She found herself wanting to walk down the hallway, to be with her friends.

127 got up and walked down the hallway.

It didn't take long to reach her destination. All five of her friends were there, smiling, and happy. 1 stood in a raised green circle surrounded by six red raised squares.

"My friends," 1 gushed. "Today, you will become a full part of Live."

Excited whispers were exchanged.

"I will connect my mind with yours, and together, we will bring about a utopia. Please stand in the red squares."

They did as they were told.

"Now, we shall begin." The room began to glow a faint green, wisps of purple emanating from 1. Then the wisps formed into solid ropes of light, and stretched out to each of the people in the red squares. It illuminated them, pulsing brighter and brighter, until suddenly, it stopped.

"Now friends, let us journey out into the main building of Live, where you will meet many more friends!"

One side of the wall opened up to reveal a large room, full of about fifty other people.

"Since you are a full part of Live, you will now be sent regularly on missions to either recruit or defeat many opponents." 1 gushed gleefully.

All six new Live members smiled.

127 felt a small twitch. She frowned, looking over at a large window that held a grand view of the scenery. They were up very high on a mountain, with snow falling all around them. Then, she smiled, and looked back.

"These are your companions, and you may be sent on missions with them, or without them."

127 looked at one of the metal chairs by the window, but didn't know why. Oddly enough, she stepped forward.

1 stopped what she was explaining and looked over.

127 saw beads of sweat dripping down 1's face, and was very satisfied, but she didn't know why.

Then, Zicks broke free.

_9:30 P.M._

_ A Forest_

Aaron groaned and rolled over.

"Ow."

He sighed and tried to get up, but he couldn't.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw his Arcanine. Wincing with the intense aggression that his body showed toward movement of any kind, he turned and looked.

The Pokemon's chest was moving. He was still alive.

_"Okay, Arcanine's alright."_ He thought, a wave of relief washing over him. His pokeballs were scattered about, so he grabbed the nearest one and sent out its resident.

His Machamp appeared, and ran to his side, a worried expression on his face. "Hey, buddy, I need you to send out everybody else and get to work building Arcanine a shelter."

"-What about you?-" his Machamp asked.

"Oh, you. I suppose if you could fit me in there, it'd be pretty swell."

The other Pokemon were sent out. Venusaur, Omastar, and Dragonair got to work finding food and wood to build with. Machamp, however, brought over another Pokeball.

Alakazam's Pokeball.

A large crack had appeared in the side, rendering the Pokeball useless. Alakazam was trapped in a stasis inside.

Everything came together in Aaron's head.

"Alakazam saved us all... He must have slowed Arcanine's and my descent using his powers, but he had to go through his Pokeball, so it broke. And now he's sealed inside in an emergency stasis."

The hut was built in no time. Arcanine and Aaron were put onto makeshift cots, and there, Aaron fell asleep.

_11:30 P.M._

_ A Very Very Very Long Time Ago_

"This is going to be mightily more difficult than I had previously suspected. Mr. Rouge does have his reasons to doubt us, but I had no idea they would be so strong." Arthur sighed, and sat down in a wooden chair in a run-down hut.

"Oh, Arthur. There's always another way. I'll think of one and send you back."

"Thank you very much for your help, Celebi." Arthur smiled at the Time Travel Pokemon.

"No need to thank me, this is rather fun!" The Pokemon giggled and swiveled around while hovering in mid-air. "In fact, I already thought of a way you could gain their trust! I'm brilliant!"

"And?"

"I can tell you where their friend Aaron will be, and then you can go and help them find him!"

"Perfect! I'll leave as soon as you're strong enough to transport me again!"

"Yep. I'll work on it, you go outside and buy some food, if you'd please."

Arthur smiled once more, and went over to a small chest. He pulled out some raggedy strips of cloth that could have once been considered a shirt and pants, and switched them with his prim, elegant clothing. He messed up his hair and put a strip on his teeth to make them look less blindingly light. Then, he stepped outside.

The street that Arthur walked onto could only be considered mud. Hordes of peasants strode to and from their work, the market, and their homes. Animals and children ran rampant in the fetid stink that ran into and mixed with the road, and the homeless sat at the side of the road, raising their cups to every passerby.

Arthur dropped a few coins into one mans and gave him a reassuring smile. "I hope yer fortune improve to better, strang'r," He said in garbled, heavily accented English that secretly made him wince inside.

Anything to keep up appearances.

He walked up to a stall in the market where a woman was selling fruits.

"Hullo ma, cun I git a somma that Lepp Berr's you got on ya? I've been runn'n out asuv late and I fix'n te git sum more,"

"Anythin' fer mah favrit client, Horgor!" She said with a mostly toothless smile, and grabbed an armful of berries that 'Horgor' stuffed into his shirt.

"Thanks, ma. 'Ave a nice day,"

He rolled his eyes in disgust after he had turned around. Sometimes it almost wasn't worth it to act like a complete oaf, even if it meant avoiding death.

If his mother could see him right now, she'd die of shame.

Although, she was already dead, so it didn't make a difference either way.

"Peasant. I need to see your papers." One of the guards that stood like hawks on every street corner grabbed him by the shirt, some of the Leppa Berries spilling out into the muck, snatched up instantly by hungry kids.

"Of carse, sir, anythin' to please the Liveiratus." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a soggy crumpled mess.

"I wish that you stupid swine would at least take care of the most important thing in your lives, but I suppose you're all to busy rolling around in your own feces to care," the guard said with an impetuous sniff, grabbing the mass out of 'Horgor's' hand.

"Let's see... Horgor Jufft Torthelson. Well well, a Torthelson. How many Pokemon have you raped in the last week? Don't worry, I know your family history. I won't be surprised."

"Sir, I dun thin' yer should be basin' wut ya thin' o' me based on mah family. I'm proud to be a law abidin' citizen, yep."

His only reply was a punch right in the stomach, a soggy identification paper thrown in his face, and laughing as the guard returned to his station.

Arthur seethed with fury, collecting what few Leppa Berries remained to be washed off later.

10:01 _P.M._

_ Kanto Wilderness_

Exeggutor walked in front of Grant and Chester, who both carried backpacks. Chester wore a red fez, and made sure to mention this fact out loud to nobody in particular every few minutes.

The sun had already set, and Grant decided to set up camp. "Here, have this." He handed a Pokeball to Chester. "Go and catch a new Pokemon."

"What are you going to do?"

"Set up camp. Just go. And yell if you need me."

"SWEET." Chester ran off into the woods.

He soon slowed down, creeping up to a bush. He threw the Pokeball at it, hoping that he could win without a fight.

No results.

After he finished fishing it back out, he saw a light out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, he walked as silently as he could toward the area.

He saw the flash again, this time, brighter.

Chester moved faster now, but still silently, until he tripped over something and fell with a crash.

He lay without breathing for a moment, hoping that whatever was controlling the light hadn't heard him. Then he looked up.

"WOOPAH. WOOPAH WOOPAH!" A little baby Wooper stared him in the face, a happy smile plastered across its small blue head.

"Shhhh! Shhhh! Be quiet!" He hissed. "I don't have time right now! Go away!"

He got up and started creeping again. The light kept flashing.

Small footsteps followed his own. He stopped walking, and he felt the Wooper run into his legs.

"Stop. Following. Me." He demanded, his voice a barely audible whisper.

The Wooper didn't say anything. Instead, it stared up at him with curious, loving eyes.

"You can't go with me! I don't know what's out there!"

It stared.

"No!"

"Woopah?"

"Fine! But as long as you're quiet!" He picked up the Wooper, and set it on his shoulder.

It snuggled happily against his head.

He crept closer and closer, until he could make out what the light was.

It was a searchlight. From the top of a tower it swiveled around, lighting up the rim of a deep circular valley lined by a tall, barbed wire fence with six guard towers stationed equally apart.

Inside the valley was a massive building, the roof lit up by the search light. There was only one entrance visible, a gate through one of the guard towers led to an elevator that lowered itself down into the building.

The Wooper hopped off of his shoulder and into the light.

Alarms sounded everywhere and red lights flashed all across the fence. The searchlight snapped to the Wooper, and Chester ducked quickly behind a tree, holding his breath, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

Two men approached on foot from the nearest tower.

"Bah, it's just a Wooper." Said the bigger one.

"Well, shouldn't we keep it? Boss said that every Pokemon counts." Said the smaller, skinnier man.

"If this useless piece of shit just walked up to our base, that means it must've been nearby. The collection parties leave behind every Pokemon that's too weak." He picked up his radio. "False alarm, it was one of the weak Pokemon that the CP's left in the forest."

The searchlight left the still oblivious Wooper, and the men walked quickly back to the tower.

Chester peeked out from behind the tree to watch them leave. It was only then that he noticed the two Growlithes that walked beside them. _"How did I miss them? They were completely silent, I didn't even hear footsteps, or growling!"_ And then he noticed something even stranger.

There was purple mist emanating from them.

While the searchlight was facing away, he coaxed the Wooper back to him, grabbed it, and made a mad, silent dash back to Grant.

_A few minutes later_

_ Grant's Camp_

Grant had already set up camp and was making sandwiches.

"So?"

"Grant, I found this huge building in the middle of a circular valley and there was a searchlight and two men who came to inspect this Wooper that went out near the fence surrounding the valley and they had two Pokemon with them who were both completely silent and there was a weird purple cloud around them so I ran back to find you."

"Oh."

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Partly. I believe that you found the building, but purple mist? That sounds a bit too far."

"There was."

"Fine, whatever."

Chester panted for a few more seconds. 

"You seem a lot less surprised than I thought you would be."

"Chester, I sent you out because I didn't think you'd be able to find any Pokemon."

"What?" Chester asked, confused.

"I can't believe you didn't notice. In the later part of our walk, have you seen any Pokemon at all?"

Chester thought back. "Well, when I think about it, no."

"Secondly, you've lived most of your life on your own, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you'd obviously be better at sneaking than me. And finally, you didn't have a backpack, I assumed you wouldn't be able to put up a tent. So, I sent you out to find where they went."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted to be cryptic and cool."

"You're an idiot."

"Says the person who didn't notice a lack of Pokemon in a forest, one of the most Pokemon-abundant places known to man." Grant smiled. "Now, how did you find that baby Wooepr?"

"I tripped over it."

"Way to go, man," Grant said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, it looks like it wants to stay with you. Now, think with me, why would all the Pokemon but the baby Pokemon have disappeared from a forest that has a mysterious building in the middle of it?"

"Aliens?"

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"...Alien Kids?"

"The people in the building are poaching Pokemon. And I intend to find out why. You take my Exeggutor, and find Aaron. I'll go investigate this building. Also, I'd catch that Wooper. It seems to like you."

"Yeah, I suppose... Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"I'll be fine. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Alien abduction."

"And what's the likeliness of that happening?"

"Approximately 3.72183992%" Chester replied after thinking for a few seconds.

Grant sighed. "See you later." He turned and started walking toward the building, following Chester's footprints.

"Hey Grant."

Grant stopped and turned around.

"You forgot the camp."

"I'll be coming back. The tent was for if you didn't find anything, anyway." He turned and started walking.

"Hey Grant."

"WHAT?" Grant sighed with exasperation, turning around again.

"Take care."

**Aaaaand it's finally finished. It's good to have that off my back, although I should probably pump another chapter out soon.**

** I have to say that IMHO this is developing nicely. IMHO. I don't know what your honest opinion is. Why not tell me YHO in a review?**

** That segue was beautiful. You can complement me on that in a review.**

** Teehee.**

** So I finally got everything worked out, and I sent a file of what I had completed to my new computer, and the first line of text read like this:**

**ÐÏà¡±á**

**I heaved a great sigh, and then worked around it. But, in the same day, I finally finished the new chapter that was technically due months ago. Whatever. It's done. Be happy. And review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Caho & Tsami

The Battle Club

Chapter Six

-Caho & Tsami-

_1:03 A.M._

_ Mysterious Forest Building_

Grant sneaked as quietly as he could through the forest, following Chester's footprints. He stepped in every one, his larger feet overlapping the younger boy's. He marveled at the expertise of the steps, each placed in a perfect spot where no sound was made. The prints had been hard to see at first, but they became easier to see with the appearance of a light through the trees.

It wasn't long before he found what Chester had been talking about. The tall barbed wire fence and six guard towers lined the rim of the valley that held the tower. The searchlight burned into the forest at every side. Grant found the gate and the elevator, and a plan formed in his mind.

He retraced his footsteps back into the forest a ways, and then sent out Charizard. He hopped onto the Pokemon's back, and they took off. The moon was a small sliver hidden behind clouds, and Grant used this to his advantage. His Charizard climbed high into the sky, and then he gave a command.

"I want to dive down into that valley. However, that searchlight can't see us."

His Charizard obeyed. He tucked in his wings, calculated a moment, and then streaked down toward his target. His speed steadily increased, and Grant tucked himself closer in, trying to become as Aerodynamic as possible. They dropped like a rock, then faster than a rock. Grant's eyes streamed, but then suddenly, they were through. Charizard opened his wings, and they landed on the roof of the building.

"Good job, Charizard," Grant said, returning the Pokemon to its Pokeball. He then ran over to the elevator shaft, and luckily, the elevator was at the bottom. Without waiting another second, he jumped.

While he fell down the shaft, he grabbed a Pokeball. "Raichu, I need you!" The Electric Mouse appeared, falling beside him. "When I say now, I need you to use Agility to grab me and move up. Then, we'll fall a short ways to the roof of the elevator. Understand?"

The Pokemon nodded.

He waited until the top of the elevator was right in front of him.

"N-"

Raichu moved as soon as he heard Grant made a sound. They shot up a few feet in the air, and then dropped about ten feet to the top of the elevator.

"Thanks, Raichu." He sent the Pokemon back, and opened the top of the elevator. He dropped in with a soft thud onto the floor, and he pressed the door button.

_5:23 A.M._

_ Unknown Mountain Range_

A very old man shuffled through the blinding blizzard holding a rusty old shovel. Beside him waddled two Piloswine, who pulled behind them a small cart, it's contents covered with a tarp. When the Piloswine or the cart became stuck, he would mumble to himself and dig them out with a shovel, patting the Pokemon on the side whenever he could to reassure them.

It took a long time, but he finally made his way to a cabin under an enormous cliff face on one of the mountains. A small stream of smoke came from the chimney, signaling that someone was there. He unhitched the Piloswine, and they made their way to a cave that led into the cliff face. The old man grabbed a few things from the cart, mainly food items, and opened the door.

The cabin provided warm relief from the blizzard, a fire burning in a mantle. "Tsami, are you there?" His lipped cracked when he spoke, because they had been closed for the majority of the journey.

"Ah, Caho, you're home!" Tsami was a very old woman, and she trudged out of the only room connected to the cabin. "I've made your favorite soup out of what we had left. Come now, dear!"

Caho smiled and slapped his gloves together, causing the snow to come off in clouds of dust.

"Dear, did the Piloswine manage well on the journey?" Tsami asked, a worried look on her face as she walked into the back room. "They are getting rather old."

"We'll worry when they're as old as us, dear. They were as dependable as always, bless their souls." Caho replied with a warm smile. He followed her into the back, where she grabbed a ladle and a bowl and scooped some runny soup into the bowl for Caho to eat. He took the bowl, tipped it up to his mouth, and quietly sipped, letting the warmth fill his body.

"Dear, I'll go out and fetch some more of the supplies. You stay here, and feel free to grab some more soup."

"Oh, Tsami... What would I do without you?" He gave her another warm smile before she left the room, a twinkle in his eye.

Tsami and Caho had lived up in the mountains for as long as either of them could remember. There had never been any other people there, and the only interaction Caho had ever had with others was when he went to the village many miles away once every six months to get supplies.

The villagers would always tell Caho to move in with them, that it was dangerous by yourself in the mountain and that he was getting old. But Caho always refused, saying that they loved the mountains too much, and that they would rather die there than leave. He always picked up a few stories that he could tell to Tsami, so that she too could know what the outside world was like.

Tsami came back into the room in a second, carrying a large basket full of food. "Dear, I went out to get the vegetables for the next few months, but I noticed the Piloswine were standing outside of their cave making an abominable ruckus... I'm afraid of what might be in there..."

"I'm willing to wager that it's just some Sneasel, they like to make their nests there while the Piloswine are away. I'll go shoo it out, no matter."

"Thank you Caho, I'm sorry to disturb your meal."

He kissed her on the cheek. "You don't have to be sorry for anything." He trudged out into the snow once again, and went over to the cave. The Piloswine were indeed stomping around nervously outside their cave. "Shh, shh... It's okay. I'll shoo out the nasty Sneasel," he cooed as he rubbed their backs. After they were calm, he walked slowly into the cave.

Instead of the Sneasel, however, there was a girl wearing a black shirt and a white skirt, shivering violently and covered in blood.

_1:10 A.M._

_ Inside the Mysterious Forest Building_

Grant crept silently down the hallway. Oddly enough, he had not encountered a single person. After seeing a map in the wall, he had decided to head toward the area labeled: 'Production'.

Suddenly, he heard voices and footsteps. He dashed over to an air vent, sent out his Muk, and whispered something. It quickly covered the air vent, and then pulled away, taking off the cover with him. Grant dove inside, the Muk put the cover back on, and was returned to its Pokeball.

"How goes the production? He is asking me more and more to increase productivity, but before that happens, I want to make sure that what is being produced is quality." A woman's voice echoed through the hallway.

They were walking closer, and Grant pulled in his breath, not moving at all.

"Do not worry, ma'am. Every product is double-checked twice for quality. There has not been a single problem for several months." A man's voice echoed through the hallway now.

"I suppose I could give the order for more, but I just want to be sure. We know all too well what happens when things go wrong."

"Indeed, ma'am. I completely agree."

"We'll give it one more month for no errors, and then we increase production by 1.5x."

"Good plan. I'll inform the Foremen and get the proper supplies ordered," said the man, and he walked back to where the two had come from.

The woman, however, stopped in front of the air vent. She put her wrist up to her face and pressed a button on the watch. "Inside security, I want patrols again. Watchtowers noticed a streak of fire earlier tonight, and I want to make sure nobody sneaked in."

The crackling reply came. "Yes ma'am. We'll have a few men patrol the entire place consistently, and then have a thorough check of each room."

"Spectaclar," she replied, and then walked off.

_"I guess I'm sticking to the air vents,"_ Grant thought miserably.

_A few minutes later_

_ Inside the Mysterious Forest Building_

Muk opened the cover once more, and Grant slipped out into the production room.

A small square box slid into the room on a conveyer belt. A man grabbed a tube, and attached it to a small opening at the top of the box. The tube glowed a purple color, and the man held it in place. For five minutes, the tube pumped into the box, making the box itself glow purple.

Then he was finished. The tube stopped glowing, and he pressed a green button. The conveyer belt moved, taking the box out of the room, and moving a new one in.

Grant noticed a small device near the man. He held it up to the box, and it took a second to scan. Then, he put the device down, and began working on the next box.

Grant sent out his Raichu, the noise of the release being masked over the humming that filled the room from the conveyer mechanism and the tube. He pointed to the device, and then pointed to himself, and Raichu smiled.

The electric mouse ran over to the counter, and readied himself. He used Agility to quickly grab the device and return to Grant in a flash. Grant grabbed his PokeGear and opened a small pouch on his bag, and grabbed two tiny chips, both of them completely clear. He attached one to the device and one to his PokeGear, and they blended in immediately.

With that, he gave the device back to Raichu, who quickly returned it. Then he climbed back into the air vent, Muk closing it behind him.

Far back in the air vent he took out his PokeGear again and turned it on. He scrolled down to 'Exterior Devices, (3)' Which held three files, 'Oak's Crap', 'KNC', and now, 'Unamed Exterior Device'. He selected 'Unamed Exterior Device', and examined the files.

It was a list of Pokemon.

Thousands and thousands of Pokemon.

_"Tropius, Wooper, Stunfisk, Kirlia, Wooper, Quagsire, Quagsire, Deino, Cinccino, Poliwrath, Cinccino, Wooper, Wooper, Treecko, Treecko, Jolteon, Primeape, Victreebel, Kingler, Golbat, Zubat, Krabby, Duosion, Mankey, Oddish, Oddish, Gligar, Happiny... Why is this a list of Pokemon?"_ Grant wondered to himself.

He quickly made his was back to where he had originally entered the air ducts, and slipped out. Grant turned around, and almost walked into the woman who had been talking earlier.

"So. Our complex was invaded by a boy," she muttered. "Guards, I've found him."

A horde of men came around the corner, and pulled out Pokeballs, glaring at Grant.

"Oh, is this your complex? I'm sorry, I just fell in here off of my Charizard, and I decided to see if I could find a gift shop. Very cool searchlight up there, and I wanted something to remember it by."

"Do you think you're clever boy? I have you surrounded, and you're trying to joke your way out of trouble."

"So I'm in trouble?"

She glared at him.

"Look. I just want out of here. If you let me go, then there won't be any trouble," Grant persuaded.

"Well, first I'd like you to hand over your bag and Pokemon and empty your pockets," she sneered. "For the sake of not causing trouble."

Grant sighed, and grabbed his Pokeballs. "Fine. For the sake of not causing trouble, here's my Pokemon JUSTKIDDINGSNORLAX, GO!" He began to hand his Pokeballs over, but quickly grabbed one and sent out his Snorlax. "ROLLOUT!"

His Snorlax curled up into a ball and barreled down the hallway towards the guards. They all dived frantically out of the way, and Grant sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could.

With his Snorlax clearing the way, he ran, looking at his PokeGear occasionally. However, in one of the hallways, an Omastar stood in the middle. Grant figured he would run it over, but then, something strange happened.

"Omastar! Shadow Storm!" The Omastar let loose a whirling tornado that slammed into Snorlax and sent the Pokemon flying backwards, barely missing Grant.

As Grant returned Snorlax to his Pokeball as the woman rounded the corner, an Armaldo at her side.

"You're trapped. And, you've caused the trouble you so badly wanted to avoid. Your punishment will be severe. Now, hand over your Pokeballs." She demanded.

"Nope!" Grant smiled, and then grabbed another Pokeball, sending out Charizard. "There's always a way out."

"Young man, you are surrounded, with no way out. No air vents to sneak around in."

"I'm not surrounded! What are you talking about? Also, I don't know what attack that Omastar used, but I intend to find out just what you're all up to. Charizard, Inferno, and aim it toward freedom!"

The woman's eyes widened.

Charizard aimed toward the ceiling, and a light grew in its throat. Then, a fiery vortex streaked toward the roof, and it grew in size and strength. When the attack ended, a smoldering hole was in the top of the building, and Grant and Charizard were flying through it.

"I'LL BE BACK, DON'T WORRY!" He shouted.

Down at the building, the woman glared at the quickly disappearing tail flame of the Charizard. _"He may have escaped for now, but I know his face. And nobody ever crosses me and escapes for good." _She grabbed one of her PokeBalls. "Archeops, come out!"

_12:07 P.M._

_ Lilycove City_

"Ma'am, you need to wait until we are ready to start letting the passengers ashore!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE?" Samantha yelled, pushing the crewman out of the way. She jumped up on the railing and dove thirty feet into the water. Then, she swam over to the docks and pulled herself up, sopping wet and angry.

Stunned dockworkers looked at her in confusion. She ignored them and stormed down the dock and into Lilycove City.

After she had called Grant, she had called Professor Oak, who had arranged one of his colleagues' assistants to meet with her. The department store where they were supposed to meet towered over the other buildings, but it was a long ways off, and it took her several minutes to get there. When she finally reached it, she found a young man standing by the doors. He had short brown hair, with green eyes, and he had casual clothes on.

"Are you Zach?" She asked.

The boy looked up. "Yeah, hi Samantha."

"Sam. Call me Sam. So, what's the plan here?"

"Sam, I'm assuming the first thing you want to do is find your Pokemon?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Professor Birch monitors ocean currents around Hoenn, so that he's able to predict what sort of Pokemon will show up where. All for research purposes. However, using the system, and assuming you dropped your Pokeballs in an area where there was a big, unnatural disturbance, then we have already pinpointed the area where your Pokeballs will be."

"Fantastic. The unnatural disturbance would be the big Whilpool that the Dragonite caused. Where are they?" She asked excitedly.

"They're at the bottom of the ocean."

"Fuck."

"Fortunately, there's an HM that Professor Birch gave me that allows Pokemon to dive down to the bottom of the ocean," he replied, grinning at her vulgar language. "The HM for Dive."

"Fantastic! Let's go!"

"Unfortunately, it's illegal to use in Hoenn unless you have seven Hoenn badges."

"How many do you have?" She asked, bracing herself for a bad answer.

"Six."

"Fuck."

He smiled again. "Fortunately again, I was on my way to the seventh gym in Mossdeep City."

"Okay, why do I get the feeling that there's another problem?" Sam asked.

"Well, first of all, I'd like some training from someone with eight badges in another reigon..."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"And secondly, it's across the ocean."

She let out a sigh.

"And finally, the Gym Leaders only accept two challengers at a time, so you're going to have to catch a team and raise them before we can challenge them." He laughed. "So we have a ways to go."

She shook her head. "It couldn't just be easy, now could it?"

"Nope," He said. "Also, the only surfing Pokemon I have is Seadra, so you should prepare to get wet. There's a department store, and here," he explained, tossing her a small pouch, "is some money. I'll meet you at our hotel, the address of which is on a piece of paper in the pouch. Don't worry, we have separate rooms. And, that's Birch's money, so don't feel bad at all about spending every cent. See you later."

"Thanks..." She counted the money, and then walked into the store.

The first thing she did was go up to the clothes and buy a swimsuit and a backpack. Then, she went back downstairs and headed to the main counter.

"I need six PokeBalls, please."

_1:13 P.M._

_ Unknown Mountain Range_

Zicks opened her eyes and groaned. It wasn't cold, as she had expected. Instead, it was quite warm, and she felt a soft, fuzzy blanket around her.

_"Am I in heaven? Did I die out there in the cold?"_ She sat up, determined to find out just exactly where she was.

"Oh, Caho, she's up! Come here!" An archaic old woman dressed in furs called out. She then smiled at Zicks and hobbled over. "Lay down, dear, you've several broken bones and lost a lot of blood. And just what exactly where you doing out there in those clothes?"

"I... I escaped..." Zicks mumbled. As her consciousness became clearer, so did the pain. Her body stung everywhere, and she had a huge migraine. Not only that, but there were big pinpoints of sharper, more intense pain in several places in her chest and both of her arms.

"Escaped from what dear?"

"I think it's probably better that you don't know," Zicks explained. Once she had broken free from 1's influence, she had grabbed the chair, smashed the window, and jumped out. _"I'm lucky to be alive..."_

An old man bustled in. "Hello, girl. It's been a while since we received a visitor... A very long while."

"How close is the nearest city?" Zicks asked, laying down.

"City? I have no idea... But the closest town is only a month's walk away, without the Piloswine."

Zicks' eye twitched. "A month?"

"Yes... He leaves for three months every six months to gather supplies and food." The woman explained. "Such a brave man..."

"So, for half the year he isn't here, and he has to back a long, hard journey to get even food... And you live in a very cold place... Why do you stay?" Zicks asked, completely baffled.

They both laughed. "We've always lived here... We can't imagine living anywhere else." Caho replied. "Tsami here will make you some more solid clothes, and then you can head to the town with me in three months."

"So you just got back?"

"Yes."

"Do you have enough food for me?"

"We'll manage. We always buy extra just in case someone shows up out of nowhere. Tsami called me crazy for preparing, but I knew that someday it would pay off!"

"I suppose you were right, dear... Now we have a visitor, and it's a beautiful young girl! I'm so excited to have company! I'll put on some soup." She hobbled out of the room into one in the back.

"Can we go any earlier than three months?" Zicks pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but to do so would be hazardous by yourself, since you don't know the way and we haven't any maps, and if I went with you then it would be a waste of supplies. I time my travels well, to coincide with the thaws. Everything will be safer if we wait." Caho explained.

"Fine. But I can't guarantee I can stand being in a cabin for three months."

"We'll manage, we'll manage. Tsami has never really had company before, so you'll have to be patient, but we'll ma-" He cut off talking, and both of them were distracted by a Pokemon's call.

"That's a Dragonite... Just like the ones..." Zicks mumbled, remembering who had abducted and imprisoned her.

"Is that a Dragonite? We've always assumed it's the spirit of the mountain, protecting us. It's grown more active in the past few ye-" He cut off again, because the noise was louder.

The cabin remained silent, and Tsami walked back into the room.

"Dear, what's going o-" She began to ask, but the call came again, louder still.

Zicks sat up and threw the covers up. "Do you have somewhere to hide? They're coming for me."

"The cellar?" Caho suggested nervously.

"That's too predictable! Somewhere very secret!" Zicks pleaded, panic evident in her voice.

The call came again, even louder than before.

"Honey, what is going on?" Tsami asked.

"They are coming to find me and take me back! Gah! I'll explain later! Just, hide me!" Zicks hissed.

"Other than the cellar, I can't think of anything..." Caho mumbled.

Tsami sighed. "Come here, dear." She walked over to a Beartic rug and pulled it up, revealing a small trapdoor. "This is where we used to keep all sorts of things, but we had to sell them for supplies long ago. Hide in here, and we won't say a thing about you. However, we deserve an explanation for this."

"Of course, of course," Zicks said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

She opened up the trapdoor and headed inside.

It was a very small compartment, and she barely fit inside. It was also colder than the hut, but that was what she expected. The trapdoor closed behind her, and she heard the rug rolled back.

"Very good, Tsami... It had been so long I had completely forgotten about that." She heard the muffled compliment from Caho.

She had not hidden a moment too soon. A loud knock came on the cabin door. Zicks heard someone hobble over to the door, and they opened it.

"Tsami! We do have a visitor! What a surprise!"

"Yes, Caho! We haven't had a visitor for a very long time. Come in, come in! Would you like some soup?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not here for good tidings. I only have one question."

It was 1.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Have you, by any chance, seen a young girl with red hair pass through here lately?" 1 asked.

Caho laughed. "Heavens, no! When was the last time we had a visitor Tsami?"

"My my, Caho... It must've been over 40 years ago! I don't even remember who it was, I only remember offering them soup!" Tsami replied. "Speaking of soup, are you sure you wouldn't like some? It's very good, I promise, and we have plenty to spare?"

"Extra soup? Now why would you have that?"

Caho laughed again. "I thought you said one question, missy! However, I always say to Tsami: 'Make some extra soup in case we have a visitor!' It turns out it finally paid off. Are you sure you wouldn't like some?"

"Quite sure," 1 replied after a second, which Zicks assumed she used to sniff the air. "However, if someone does come by the cabin, please give them this message for me: 127, we're surprised you survived the fall. However, your chances of escape are very slim, for in the closest village we have already sent word that you will come, and to capture you alive."

"127? Is it a group of people?"

"Just give the message you old coot. I'll be on my way, and you shouldn't expect to see me again." The door was slammed shut, and the Dragonite call grew farther and farther away.

She heard the rug being pulled up, and Zicks climbed out, rubbing her neck.

Caho and Tsami were staring at her, their jolly and kind expressions replaced with worry.

Zicks sighed. "Sit down. It's a long story."

_3:36 P.M._

_ Aaron's Makeshift Camp_

Aaron was able to get up and walk around. He tended to his Arcanine with the Hyper Potions he had in his bag, and his Omastar had found his PokeGear, which was broken and unusable.

However, he was still to hurt to travel.

"Is this the place, Exeggutor?" A boy's voice called out. He and his Pokemon were immediately on high alert.

"The psychic trail ends... Up there? Where could his Alakazam have gone after that?"

_"Grant has an Exeggutor... And Grant would come after me using Alakazam's psychic trail after my PokeGear went out."_ "Grant? Is that you?" He called.

Instead of Grant, Chester with a red fez and an Exeggutor walked out of the trees.

"Oh. Hello Aaron. I'm supposed to find out if you're alive.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I'm mostly okay... But I will admit that I was expecting Grant."

"I was traveling here with Grant following your trail, but Grant got sidetracked by a bunch of Pokemon disappearing, so he investigated it and sent me to go on alone. Good to see you're okay, and now we should wait for Grant." Chester said with a smile.

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "I did notice the lack of Pokemon around here... but how is he going to find us?"

"I don't know. Doesn't he always come up with really smart plans that work in every situation imaginable?" Chester replied.

"Yeah, I suppose this is Grant we're talking about. Why did he choose you to find me with?"

"I'm his apprentice!"

"Oh, really? Well, while we're waiting, why don't we do some more training?"

Chester's mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Chester? Chester, are you all right?"

"No It's just... You..."

"Yeah, me, what about me?"

"You'll train..."

Aaron nodded, trying to get a full sentence out of the boy.

"Me?" Chester squeaked.

"I just said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah... But, you?" He squeaked again.

"I don't get what's so hard about this," Aaron stated, plainly confused.

Chester's mouth moved some more without saying anything, and then he finally managed to speak again. "You're like... The Pokemon master!"

Aaron laughed. "I wish I was the Pokemon master. I have yet to challenge the Indigo League, and then there are four more leagues to challenge. But thanks for the compliment, bud."

"LET'S START RIGHT NOW." Chester commanded, his eyes wide with excitement.

"O... Okay..." Aaron stated nervously. "Keep in mind that my training is a bit more intense then Grants. And on that note, never take training from Sam or Zicks."

"Why?"

"Because when they put their mind to something, there is absolutely nothing that can stop them."

"Then how come they aren't as good as you?"

"They're both extremely lazy, and hardly ever train."

"Wait, so are they exactly the same person?" Chester asked, "Because they seem exactly alike!"

"Well, physically, Samantha has more muscle, longer hair, and she's a bit taller. As people, they're pretty much the same, besides the fact that Zicks was always more of a troublemaker, and she was always the lazier of the two. Samantha, however, was always a bit angrier. So, to tell them apart follow these simple rules. Longer hair, taller, and swears more, is Sam. Shorter hair, shorter, and mischief-maker is Zicks. However, in order to tell them apart when they are apart, just avoid saying names until you get used to them, or you may be attacked."

"I see. Well, I just caught this Wooper, so why don't we start by training him up a little?" Chester suggested.

"Excellent!"

_2:36 P.M._

_ Caho and Tsami's Hut_

"And that's the entire story, everything that I can think of."

Caho and Tsami were silent. They looked at each other, and then Caho nodded. "So there's a prison up on the mountain, and the people there can mind control?"

Zicks nodded.

Tsami had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe something so terrible is happening so close... I... I... Don't..."

Caho sighed. "It seems that the time has come to leave this place."

Zicks shook her head. "No, no... You shouldn't leave just because of what I've said, if you've lived here your entire lives..."

"Zicks, this will give you a chance to escape, too. However, in order to make sure we survive, we still have to leaves in three months with the thaw."

"I don't want to live near something so horrible, anyway..." Tsami said. "I can't believe that this mountain is such an evil palce!" 

"Are you sure?" Zicks asked.

"Absolutely..." Caho said. "We'll have to reinforce the cart and find some more Piloswine to carry it."

"Do you have any PokeBalls?" Zicks asked. "I could catch some..."

Caho and Tsami stared at her blankly. "You wait until I finish your clothes to leave this house, dear. Additionally, we'll have to do something about the fact that there will be three of us in the village, and Caho has only ever talked about two." Caho said. "And what in the world are PokeBalls?"

"Never mind... Do you have any apricorns?"

"Absolutely! Tsami has collected apricorns since... Well, I can't remember when. I always bring them from the town. We have a huge supply in the back!"

"Do you need them?"

Tsami laughed. "I suppose it'll be painful to part with them, but I don't need them for anything, and they'll be useless cargo on the trip."

Zicks sighed. "You work on those clothes, and I'll work on the apricorns. I'll get you some Piloswine in no time." Then, she closed her eyes. _"I guess that old Kurt was good for something after all."_

"I'll go out and start working on the cart." Caho stated, putting on his heavy clothes.

Zicks turned to find Tsami staring at her.

"What is it?" Zicks asked nervously.

"Oh, it's just your hair... You're such a beautiful young woman... And I can't help but think they've sent along a description of you as well. We'll have to disguise you for the trip into town."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Oh, well, when I was a bit vainer, I always kept hair dyes and skin oils and such that I used to try and keep myself beautiful. I still have plenty, and I could probably use some to make you look like a different person."

Zicks smiled. "I would appreciate that."

She headed to the back, and opened the cupboard. Hundreds and hundreds of apricorns of all colors lined the shelves.

"Dammit, tools..." She muttered. "Oh, well, I'll ask Tsami... Shouldn't take long."

Zicks quickly set to work with the pot, hammer, and paint that Tsami happily provided.

** I think that can be considered a chapter well done, I worked the whole day on this (pretty much since I got up) But don't worry, it's about as much time as I would've put in anyway. I just had a burst of inspiration this time. Also, I felt guilty for how little I had done, and the breaks between chapters before this one.**

** Also, I'm making every chapter longer than the next until I find a length that I'm happy with. Sooo yeah. Expect longer reads? Maybe?  
><strong>

** Review please? It really does help me get motivated. I'm sorry if it's annoying of me to ask.  
><strong>

** Expect another chapter sometime within this next week, although don't be too disappointed if nothing shows up... Knowing me...**

** Also, POKEMON BLACK2WHITE2 OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I REALLY SHOULD GROW OUT OF THESE BUT OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

The Battle Club

Chapter Seven

-Confrontation-

_5:32 P.M. - June 19_

_ Aaron's Makeshift Camp_

"Okay, the Slam is improving. I think it's time we moved on to moving targets in order to improve accuracy." Aaron sat on the ground, leaning up against the wooden hut his Pokemon had built to shelter him. Chester stood in a clearing where the trees used to make the hut were, using a few stray logs as targets for his Wooper.

"Shouldn't we be moving on to ranged attacks now?" Chester asked.

"Don't worry about ranged attacks for now. Wooper is more of a physical Pokemon, so the attacks based off of its attack will do more damage," Aaron explained. "If I were you, I would use its ranged attacks to debilitate the opponent so you can move in and do damage, since Wooper and Quagsire are rather slow Pokemon."

"Okay. So moving targets. How will we manage that?"

"I'll have my Machamp toss small pieces of wood around."

Chester nodded, and then readjusted his fez when it slid to the side. "Wooper, macho-man over there is going to be tossing pieces of wood. When he does, try to hit them with Slam." The little Pokemon nodded.

"Machamp, now!"

The Pokemon tossed a piece of wood up above the Wooper. It hopped about a foot into the air and swung, but was still about three feet between the piece of wood and the Pokemon.

"Um, Aaron? I think your Machamp needs to toss the piece of wood lower. My Wooper don't got the hops."

Aaron sighed. "We'll work on that later, I suppose. For now, Machamp, throw it lower."

The Pokemon complied, and Wooper began to hit the pieces of wood, missing most of them. As time went on, however; his aim improved.

Aaron pulled out his Pokedex, which had luckily survived the fall undamaged. He scanned the Wooper, and then raised an eyebrow. _"This Wooper is growing extremely fast... My training isn't that good, is it?"_ He chuckled to himself. _"No. But I'm curious to find out how in a single hour it's tripled in power."_

A whooshing sound caused them all to look up. A Charizard swooped down and landed in the clearing. Chester and Wooper moved out of the way so that it had plenty of room to land. Grant hopped off, and sighed in relief. "To be honest, my pessimistic mind kept telling me that I would find Chester over your dead body. I'm sincerely glad that I was wrong."

"Grant! What happened at the huge building thing?" Chester blurted.

"Well, I originally wanted to sneak in and out unnoticed, but... It ended with me blowing a hole in their roof with Charizard's Inferno. Speaking of that, we should probably get out of here. I don't know if they have a way of following me, and I figure that they will, since there was some pretty weird stuff going on in there."

"Going on in where?" Aaron asked. "Does this have something to do with the disappearing Pokemon Chester told me you investigated?"

Grant sighed. "Is that all you told him, Chester? Now I have to explain. Actually, speaking of you, Chester, are you sure you saw purple mist coming off of a Pokemon? Because I... Encountered... Several Pokemon while I was, um, leaving, and none of them had any purple mist. Although there was one that used a weird purple tornado attack..."

"I could've sworn that the Growlithes had purple mist coming off of them," Chester mumbled.

"Well, it was nighttime. Maybe it was a trick of the light from the tower?"

"Yeah... Maybe..."

"So Grant," Aaron said, "How did you manage to find us?"

Grant smiled. "I put a tracking device on Chester's fez. Figured he wouldn't take it off."

Aaron rolled his eyes, and Chester took off the fez and started examining it.

"I have a question for you, Aaron. I figure your Pokegear broke, but why couldn't you teleport back to us?"

The young man closed his eyes and sighed. "That reminds me. Can I use your PokeGear to call Professor Oak? I need to ask him for a huge favor."

"Sure, here. I need to contact him anyways, so just keep him on the line and give it back to me."

Aaron held up the Pokegear and waited for it to dial.

"Hello? Grant? Did you find Aaron?" Professor Oak blurted when he answered the phone.

"Actually this is Aaron. I'm a little hurt, but I need you call Kurt. I have a slight problem that I think he can take care of."

_6:24 P.M. - June 19_

_ Lilycove City_

Zachary sat in his room, reading the latest edition of _Battle Masters_ magazine when a loud knock came at the door.

He sighed and got up, opening the door.

"What the fuck are you doing moping around like this? Let's get some training in, douche bag!" Samantha yelled, storming into his room.

"Training? You still need to catch some Pokemon!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, what do you think I've been doing for the past six hours?"

"I thought you were just shopping..."

She rolled her eyes. "Who shops for six hours?"

"You haven't met my mom."

"Whatever. Let's go! You're already behind on training!"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Beg pardon? I'm behind on training?"

"Absolutely. I have to catch you up, now, you lazy son of a bitch." Sam taunted.

Zachary tilted his head to the side. "Oh. So you just caught a team of Pokemon and trained them to be better than my Pokemon in _six hours_. Highly likely. Oh, and it takes a bitch to know a bitch, bitch," He growled.

"Nice comeback. And yes. Yes I do." She sneered.

"Fine. Why don't we have a battle to see who has done more training?" Zachary asked in a fake polite voice. "If you don't mind, that is."

Samantha grinned. "That would be a fucking pleasure."

They both stormed down into the lobby and out the front door, heading to a wide open area in a park.

"How many Pokemon are we using?"

"Oh, use as many as you want. It doesn't matter."

He rolled his eyes. "You really piss me off. I can't believe Birch is making me deal with you."

She selected a Pokeball from her newly bought bag, and he did the same.

"Grovyle!" Zach called.

"Mightyena!" Sam yelled.

The tree gecko and growling canine faced each other.

"Leaf Blade! Go for the one-hit-KO!" Zachary yelled. Grovyle streaked toward the Mightyena, the front leaf on its right arm glowing a bright neon green.

At the last minute, Sam made her command. "Double Team!" The Mightyena turned into four identical copies, and Grovyle slashed two of them, neither of them the real Mightyena.

Zach stared in disbelief. "Okay, I'm fine with people using Double Team, but how the hell did you manage to train it to make FOUR already? You didn't steal these Pokemon, did you?"

"Absolutely not. You just suck." She taunted. "Mightyena, Howl."

The canine obeyed, raising its head up and letting out a short howl.

"Grovyle! Quick Attack!" The Pokemon streaked toward its target, but passed right through, selecting the wrong one again.

"Alright! Mightyena, Bite!" Samantha ordered. Her canine ran up and bit the Grovyle on the arm as it was turning around. The Grovyle let out a cry of pain, struggling to get away.

"Grovyle! It's at close range! Hit it with Leaf Blade!" Grovyle raised his left arm, since his right was held in Migtyena's jaws, and slammed it down. Having practiced little using Leaf Blade with the left arm, the attack had little effect.

"Mightyena, release, and Double Team again!" The black dog jumped back and turned into four copies once more, which surrounded the Grovyle.

"Leaf Blade!" With its right arm freed, the Grovyle streaked toward a target and slammed down with the neon blade, hitting nothing once again.

"Damn it! How do I get so unlucky?" Zach fumed.

"Mightyena! Strength!" The copy of Mightyena behind the Grovyle charged forward and slammed into the Grovyle, knocking it unconscious.

"Grovyle, return. Thanks for your work."

Sam laughed. "What work? He literally came out here and let me get an attack and evasion boost to use against your next Pokemon!"

Ignoring her, Zach sent out his Camerupt. "Magnitude!"

The earth ripped and tore under the Mightyena, sending them all tumbling. Two of the copies disappeared.

"Mightyena, Strength!" The Pokemon charged forward and slammed into the lava camel.

"Take Down!" Camerupt responded from the hit by running forward and knocking the Mightyena out, taking a small bit of recoil.

Sam returned the Mightyena to its Pokeball and grabbed her next Pokemon. "Gyarados, go!"

Zachary stared in disbelief. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO TRAIN A GYARADOS?"

Sam smiled at him.

"Okay. You know what? It probably just evolved. It probably only knows Tackle, Thrash, Bite, and Splash."

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail."

"DAMN IT!"

Gyarados slammed a tail covered in water down onto the Camerupt, instantly knocking it out.

Zach returned his Camerupt to its Pokeball, shaking his head. "How the hell did you get a Gyarados?"

"Easy," she smirked. "I'm not a terrible trainer."

He sighed. "How am I going to put up with you? Loudred, go!"

A small crowd had gathered to watch, and the stood away from the battlefield, marveling at Gyarados. When Loudred appeared, they started to laugh.

Zach was really pissed off. Not only was he being beaten by a team that had been assembled in six hours, but there were people there to see him be humiliated. Additionally, Sam seemed to really love how angry he was, which just pissed him off more. _"Calm down. She's playing games right now. If you focus, you can take her down."_ He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then gave his order. "Loudred, Work Up!"

The Loudred flexed and roared, giving it a boost in all attacking stats. Sam scoffed. "Okay, you can sit there and boost... Meanwhile, Gyarados, would you mind giving that Loudred an Aqua Tail to the face?"

Gyarados whipped its tail around once again and slammed it down toward the Loudred, who dodged out of the way to avoid the impact that slammed into the ground and caused the earth to shake a tiny bit.

Loudred slammed into the giant Pokemon with a Strength after Zach's order.

"Gyarados! Ice Fang!" Sam yelled. The Pokemon cornered the Loudred with its tail and bit down on the much smaller Pokemon, nearly swallowing it whole. The Loudred cried out in pain.

"Loudred, use Flamethrower!" A spurt of flame crashed into Gyarados' head, causing it to reel backwards.

"Gyarados! Finish it with Earthquake!" The Pokemon obeyed, rocking the earth underneath the Loudred's feet and causing it to fall over fainted. A loud cheer rose from the crowd, and Zach rolled his eyes, taking out his next Pokeball. "Absol! Finish it with a Quick Attack!" The Disaster Pokemon streaked toward its opponent, and knocked out the weakened Gyarados.

Sam returned the Gyarados to its Pokeball. "I see you're getting a bit more serious, you big pussy."

"Okay..." Zach returned his Absol. "I'll just leave then. You obviously don't need the help of a big pussy. I'll just head to Mossdeep now, I should be able to find a battle partner there for Liza and Tate. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone who's not a pussy that can help you find your stupid Pokemon."

"Excuse me? Did you just call my Pokemon stupid?" She asked, quieter than usual.

"Well, they can't be any smarter than you are if they haven't run off by now. I feel sorry for the ones you have now, they have to put up with you."

"Are you whining because I poke fun at you?" She taunted.

He sighed. "Did you notice what you did there? You asked me a question that would have been serious, but you made it snide and sarcastic. I've only had to deal with you for thirty minutes, and I'm sick of all the sarcasm and the swearing and the name calling."

"That's how I talk to my friends," she explained.

"Well, then I really don't want to be your friend. I hope you find your Pokemon, I genuinely do," Zach said, turning to walk off. "But the truth is you'll have to do it with someone else."

She watched him walk away as the sun began to set. There was no more anger left anymore, there was just sadness. Samantha Rothel was extremely sad. She had lost her sister, her best friends, her way of searching for both, and was trapped in a foreign land.

"Fuck. I guess I have to go apologize..." She muttered, and jogged after Zach.

_9:07 P.M. - June 19_

_ Unknown Mountain Range_

The howling wind made constant noise across the frozen, craggy wilderness. Zicks struggled over a hill, her Snorunt from Live beside her. The sun had already set, but there was no snow falling, so the visibility was clear, and the altitude was so high up that there were no clouds.

Zicks herself looked drastically different. Her bright red hair was now deep black, and her skin was more olive and weathered looking than it had been. Tsami's remedies had created a completely new person, on the outside, at least. It had also taken the woman only a few hours to stitch together an entire set of winter clothes, and she had been working on another when Zicks left.

The jacket and the pants were a brilliant white, and she had thick warm moccassins on her feet. All of the clothes that Live had supplied, Zicks had tossed into the fireplace without a second thought.

She heard a cry echo across the valley. A herd of Mamoswine, Piloswine, and Swinub trodded through the valley, heading back to their shelter for the night. Zicks smiled.

Caho had told her they would be here, and here they were. She sent out her two recently captured Sneasel, and then nodded.

They streaked down the hill, completely silent, toward the unaware herd. Zicks stood still, blending in with the environment.

The first Sneasel reached the herd and selected a target. It blew an Icy Wind on the unsuspecting Piloswine, and it slowed down, trying to break free of the frost. The other Sneasel struck with a Quick Attack, sending the Piloswine reeling sideways. The herd panicked, stampeding away while the Sneasel dodged between them. Zicks ran forward, grabbing a newly created Friend Ball. Once she was close enough, she tossed it, and it hit the Piloswine on its side. The ball rocked once, twice, and then dinged.

"Yeah boy! Yeah!" She fist pumped. Then she looked up.

One of the Mamoswine was stampeding.

Toward her.

_"Caho said that he remembered them running away when he attacked... But I suppose that a while ago. Maybe they've gotten more aggressive?"_

No more time to think.

She dived out of the way, barely avoiding the Pokemon's sharp tusks.

It pivoted quickly, and charged again while she was down on the ground.

"Sneasel! Metal Claw!" She yelled. The Pokemon raked the Mamoswine's side with a steel claw, and then dashed out of range. However, that wasn't enough to stop it, and Zicks had to jump aside once again.

_"This thing is trying to kill me!"_ She thought frantically. "Snorunt! Get in front of me and Protect!" The Pokemon jumped between the Mamoswine and the girl and a green bubble appeared. The Mamoswine slammed into it, but the Snorunt went nowhere.

"Sneasel! Leer while its stopped!" One of the Sneasel's eyes glowed green, and it glared at the Mamoswine threateningly. "Other Sneasel! Boost with Agility and then Taunt it away from here!"

Zicks grabbed her Snorunt and started running. The Mamoswine charged behind Zicks as she stumbled quickly through the snow up a hill. She slipped on an ice patch and fell to the right, and the Mamoswine swerved to hit her. She pushed herself back down the hill, rolling through the snow and ice, managing to avoid a fatal hit.

The Sneasel began to Taunt the Mamoswine, and it charged forward. The Sneasel managed to stay a good distance away, and the Mamoswine began to show signs of fatigue. All of a sudden, it switched directions, and ran straight into the Sneasel's path.

_"Damn, too predictable..."_ Zicks thought, and grabbed the Sneasel's Pokeball, returning it to safety.

"Metal Cla..." Before she could give the command, the other Sneasel was flying though the air.

As quickly as she could, she returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball and started sprinting through the snow.

She started uphill again, back toward Caho and Tsami's hut. Realizing that leading the giant Pokemon there would cause trouble, she swerved to her left and kept running.

It didn't take long for the Mamoswine to start to catch her. The Pokemon was much more suited to running through snow.

"Snorunt! I need you to slow it down with Icy Wind!" She dropped it into the snow and kept running.

From behind her, she heard the attack start, but it ended suddenly, the Snorunt flying up in front of her.

She returned it to its Pokeball, and ran even faster.

There was no defense left. No Pokemon, no friends, she was all alone in the wilderness with a Mamoswine bent on ending her life.

All of a sudden, there was a steep cliff in front of her. She skidded to a stop.

The Mamoswine didn't.

She sighed. _"I'd rather fall of a cliff by myself than be flung off by a Mamoswine."_

Zicks took a deep breath, and jumped.

_7:30 P.M. - June 19_

_ Lilycove City_

The sun was hanging on the horizon, and Sam sat on a bench with her hands in her hair. She had attempted to talk to Zach, but he wouldn't listen. He had packed up his things and headed for the beach. No matter how much she had pleaded the boy to stay, he hadn't listened, and she could only watch in frustration as he disappeared out onto Route 124.

She stood up and went back to the hotel room, which was paid for for the next week. All of the new supplies she had bought were in her new brown waterproof backpack, which she picked up off of the bed. There was no reason to stay anymore, so she locked the door and headed down to the beach.

There were still people on the beach, a few of them in the water but most of them sitting on the beach making sand castles or simply enjoying what sunlight was left. Wingull and Pelliper flew overhead, their cries mingling with the soft crash of the waves.

She sighed and leaned back, her red hair sprawled out in the tan sand. There wasn't a way that she could think of to get her friends back, and that was all that really mattered to her.

"Okay, Sam, I'll take you to Mossdeep on one condition," a familiar voice stated.

She shot up in surprise. Zach stood in front of her with a frown, no shirt, arms crossed, and soaked."

"Yeah? What?"

"There's a problem out on the ocean, and I need your help. We'll leave tomorrow."

_8:32 P.M. - June 19_

_ Forest in Kanto_

A small group made their way through the forest as the sun finished setting.

"Do you think we should set up camp soon?" Aaron asked to nobody in particular.

Chester scoffed. "No. We press on into the night."

Grant shook his head. "The decision really isn't yours. Remember that Aaron is wounded, so he really needs all the rest he can get."

"Oh, I know Grant, I was just practicing being determined. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Once we find a suitable clearing we'll set up camp. I think the fire should be kept low, though, even though we're taking a wide route to avoid that facility in the valley, I still would rather not be noticed.

Aaron and Chester both nodded in approval, and they kept walking, Chester and Grant on foot, and Aaron on the back of his recovered Arcanine.

It wasn't long before they found a big clearing, and Chester and Grant began setting up three tents. Aaron started a cooking fire and began making a small dinner for the trio.

"So I said to the Pikachu, 'If Caterpies actually lived in forests, wouldn't there be string everywhere? Because obviously, they can't control their Cater-Pee!"

Grant rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I hate to say it, but that was just terrible. You don't have a future in stand-up, I promise."

"I don't know, if its purposefully bad, then maybe it is funny," Aaron suggested.

"Yeah, it was bad on purpose, Grant. Why do you have to hate my style?"

"Shhh..." Grant said, setting down his food.

"Don't you shush me, young man, I was talking to y..."

"No, seriously, be quiet!" Grant hissed.

Aaron's already had a Pokeball in his hand, and he squinted into the tress, trying to see movement.

Chester looked around too, but the dancing firelight made it impossible to see anything. Aaron sent out a Dragonair, who doused the fire quickly with Aqua Tail, making a slight hiss when it went out.

There was definitely movement in the trees. Dark shapes darted to and fro, but the boys were unable to distinguish what they were because of the weak, filtered moonlight.

"It's probably just some wild Pokemon... We might be in their territory," Chester whispered.

"Chester, there are no wild Pokemon in this forest, remember?" Grant whispered back.

The dark shapes suddenly seemed a lot more intimidating. The three boys stood in the center of the clearing with their backs to each other.

Chester's heart beat quickly, and he tensed up with adrenaline, preparing for an attack.

A primal roar echoed throughout the forest, causing Chester to flinch. "Grant, what was that?"

"I don't know."

The shadows started moving again. A creepy scuttling came with the movement, making Grant's mind race. _"What kind of Pokemon is this, and who is controlling them?"_

Then, they attacked.

Sharp claws flew out of the shadows toward the three boys from all sides, threatening to tear flesh. Dragonair surrounded them, and with a mighty sweep of its tail, cleared the first wave.

Butterfree and Charizard were soon on the battlefield, the former sending waves of Confusion upon its foes while the other sent a Fire Spin into the mass of Pokemon.

However, for every Pokemon that fell, ten more replaced them.

Aaron sent out Machamp, and a protective bubble surrounded them all. "Okay, his Wide Guard wont last long. What are we going to do, Grant?"

"I don't know. I think we'll have to make a run for it. Take my Charizard and Chester, and give me your Arcanine. It'll be easier for me to ride on land since I'm not hurt. I'll track you using Chester's fez, so just keep on going, and Chester, make sure your fez stays on."

"What are they?" Chester asked, breathing heavily.

"Anorith. That's a fossil Pokemon from Hoenn."

"How did it get here? And why are they glowing purple?"

Aaron and Grant looked at each other, and then at Chester. "Um, Chester... They're not glowing purple. They're regular Pokemon," Aaron explained with a worried tone.

Chester shook his head. "No, there's a purple mist coming off of them. I can hardly see through it."

"Fantastic. Now one of us is hallucinating. You didn't get hit by one of their claws, did you? They might have something on them," Grant suggested.

"Machamp is going to give out soon," Aaron said, hopping onto Charizard's back. "Come on, Chester, lets move." Aaron returned his Dragonair to its Pokeball, sent out Arcanine, and got Machamp's Pokeball ready. Grant got onto Arcanine's back, and looked back at the other two boys.

"Good luck."

Aaron and Chester nodded. "I'll count down to zero. When I hit it, go as fast as you can. Three..."

Chester gripped Aaron around the stomach so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Two..."

Arcanine tensed, preparing to leap over the horde of Pokemon.

"One..."

The calm before the storm.

"ZERO!"

Machamp returned to its Pokeball as Charizard shot up into the sky, and Arcanine blasted out of the clearing and into the trees, easily clearing the claws of the Anorith.

Arcanine sped ahead of the slower fossil Pokemon, but Grant soon heard a menacing sound behind him.

Heavy footsteps, drawing closer.

He glanced behind him, and then did a double take.

A large, prehistoric bird was crouched low to the ground, and it was sprinting after him. A woman rode on its back, smirking as the bird made Arcanine look like a Shuckle.

"I hate to say this Arcanine, but you're being caught by a bird on foot. Any chance we could speed things up a touch?"

Arcanine barked and sped up, but one glance behind him showed Grant that the Pokemon would catch up in no time.

There was only one option, and that was to turn and fight.

Grant pulled out a Pokeball and sent out his Raichu. "Go for the Discharge!"

The Archeops sprang forward and rammed its head into the Raichu, sending it crashing through several trees into unconsciousness.

Grant's eyes widened. _"That Pokemon is seriously powerful..."_

"Little boy, you've made a grave mistake."

"Oh?" Grant asked, feigning ignorance once he realized the woman was from the mysterious building. "How so?"

"We hadn't had a problem for several months, and then you come along and blow a hole in the roof... I can't have you walking off with the any information at all about us, so... I'm afraid I'm going to have to eliminate you."

"Like knockout elimination?"

"No... Permanent elimination. Enjoy these next few breaths, because I assure you that they are your last."

"Hmm... You aren't the most reassuring person, so I'm having trouble believing your assurance."

"Now is not the time to be witty. Now is the time to make a useless attempt to fight for your life," she sneered. "Prepare yourself."

Grant sighed, and pulled out a Pokeball.

_9:15 P.M. - June 19_

_ Kanto Gym Headquarters, Celadon City_

A man in a gray suit stood up, gathering the attention of the eight people who sat in the room. "32nd Kanto Gym Leader meeting is now in session at 9:15 P.M. On June 19. Emergency meeting called by Brock of Petwer, who will make the first address." He sat down.

Brock stood up, and took a second to calm himself. He was a relatively new gym leader, and he had never been to any of the meetings. _"Just don't screw it up, Brock,"_ he told himself, and then spoke. "Thank you. I've called you here today because of the threat that I believe is posed to the people of Kanto. Recently, there was an abduction of two girls in Pewter city by a group that calls themselves 'Live'. They control very powerful Pokemon, and the only reason that I myself was not defeated was because of the help of two young men who have completed the gym challenge, Aaron Venton and Grant Rouge. After researching a few times, I have found that similar abducitons have taken place in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, however the rest have all taken place outside of cities, unlike the abduction reported in Pewter City. This would suggest that the group is growing stronger and bolder, and if immediate action is not taken, I believe that Kanto will be in danger."

He sat down, and looked around at the faces of all the other gym leaders. The Fire Type Gym Leader, Blaine, stood up. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention Brock. I have heard about the incident, and I am sure the other Gym Leaders have as well. In fact, an incident in Viridian Forest by the same group of people drove myself and Giovanni to consult the Elite Four to take action. However, there was a problem. Lorelei and Bruno approved taking action against this group, but Lance and Agatha's reasoning was that the Gym Leaders should be able to take care of the group on their own. No executive decision can be made without the champion's input, and seeing as we have no champion..." Blaine sighed. "I would hope that the Pewter incident will change at least one of their mind, as well as the fact that the request for action is coming from the Gym Leaders as a whole instead of just two of us. What I am saying is that even if a request for action is made, they may not accept it."

The man who had originally spoke stood up as Blaine sat down. "A vote will be taken to decide whether or not to take action against Live. I will act as a ninth vote in the case of a tie. All in favor stand up, while all opposed please remain sitting."

Eight people stood up.

_10:07 P.M. - June 19_

_ Unknown Mountain Range_

Wind howled and snow fell into the cavern that Zicks had fallen into. The only exit she could see was a hole in the top that she had fallen through.

"I can't believe... I survived falling off of a mountain... Again..." Everything burned, and she couldn't feel her right arm.

She looked over and grimaced. _"It's definitely not supposed to be twisted that way..."_ She reached into a pouch and found all five Pokemon. Oddish, Snorunt, both the Sneasels, and the Piloswine. The Mamoswine that had chased her off of the cliff hadn't landed near her.

Night had completely fallen, making it hard to see anything beside the small patch of starlight that she had fallen into.

Luckily, her legs were only sore. She stood up, one arm held close for warmth while the other one dangled uselessly. Zicks sent out one of the Sneasels, and kneeled down to be on its level. "Do you know where we are?" The Sneasel nodded, and Zicks let out a sigh of relief. "Do you know how to get out?" It nodded again, and Zicks felt like crying with relief.

It had been a while since she had felt like crying. But now, walking through the a dark cave following the footsteps of a Pokemon she had only recently caught, she really did feel like crying. The past few days had brought far too much upon her, when she had only wanted to sit back and relax. Now that there was time to think, and nobody to talk to, she really did want to cry. Even though there was nobody there, she refused to. Zicks felt she was in a situation where if you let any emotion through, the dam would break, and she needed to be focused, now more than ever. So she kept walking, and she kept holding back the tears.

_ 11:02 P.M. - June 19_

_ Lilycove City_

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked. She sat in a chair that was by Zach's bed.

"There's a group of Sharpedo migrating through Route 124 right now, and I need your help to fend them off. It's hard when I just have Seadra, so I need your Gyarados."

"You know, my Gyarados could just Surf."

"That's illegal."

"And?"

Zach sighed. "Do you have any morals? Honestly?"

"Never give up." He looked up, and Sam was staring at him. "Never ever give up."

Surprised by her answer, he nodded. "I guess maybe your Pokemon are lucky."

"How so?"

"If I were lost at the bottom of the ocean, I wouldn't be worried if I had a trainer who would never give up."

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Do you want to watch T.V?"

"Hell yeah, what's on right now?" 

"I think there's a game between the Cerulean Stars and Lavaridge Eruption right now," he suggested.

"Oh come on. Seriously? Basketball?" She scoffed. "Anything but basketball."

** As a side note, I don't actually hate Basketball. That much.**

** So yeah, I took my time with this chapter, and by that I mean: Didn't type anything for a few weeks, and wasted my time doing other things like Civilization IV, Doctor Who, Minecraft, not having a life... Yep.**

** Although I can't really say that typing a Pokemon FanFiction is that much more productive than either of those, but at least I'm getting some story-telling experience in. I really do want the next chapter to be high-quality, though, so if I take some time to finish it, know that I'm probably not procrastinating.**

** Also, not only is Archeops faster than Arcanine, but the Pokedex says that Archeops is better on land than it is in the air. That's why it was running, as silly as it may have seemed.**


	8. Another Apology and Hiatus

My computer started making clicking sounds and then broke down, completely erasing the hard-drive. It was still under warranty, but it'll be a few weeks before I can get it back, and a few more until I finally put all the data back together and re-type the chapter I had just finished.

And for whoever is reading this story, I really am genuinely sorry.


	9. Game Over

So here I am with my laptop back and everything, but no drive at all to finish this story. So, here's what's going to happen:

It's not going to be updated at all until further notice. In the future, I may decide to finish it, or improve the finished chapters and then finish it, but that's all highly unlikely.

Honestly, the most likely way you'll see the next chapter is if someone else decides that they want to write the story (A.K.A, if you want to finish this story, message me or something.)

The only reason I'm not deleting it is because I deleted the last story that I lost inspiration for, and then later wished I could go back to it.


End file.
